Bumblebee Blue
by Undividable
Summary: You could say the cup was half full for Sam Witwicky. You could also note the small bullet holes halfway through the cup that had drained the missing half. This is not your extremely usual Sam/Bee fanfic, I Promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**You could say the cup was half full for Sam Witwicky. You could also note the small bullet holes halfway through the cup that had drained the missing half. This is not your extremely usual Sam/Bee fic, I Promise.**

**Disclaimer for readers: This is (eventual) Sam/Bumblebee slash. If you don't like that pairing then this fic isn't for you. Granted I don't really mind flamers but eh…just trying to give you a heads up here. Also there will be mild violence (such as cutting and robot carnage) to be sure**

**Copy right disclaimer: I own very few things. The characters and "world" represented in this ****fanfiction**** are not one of them. **

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sam Witwicky was going through a series of stages. The first of which was denial and he was fairly certain that the curtain would never close on that act.

Sam didn't know what to think, or which sentient being to believe. No.. that was a lie. He Knew Bumblebee was telling the truth…he just wished he didn't. He wanted desperately to believe that Mikaela wouldn't do a thing like that. However, he knew in his heart that when it came to the truth…he'd always believe best friend over his girlfriend any day. No, not his girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend, all things considered.

Soon Sam migrated to telling himself that he didn't know how to feel, but that too was a lie. Despair and anguish washed hotly over his chest, squeezing his heart and causing his stomach to curl. He knew he wasn't always the most faithful and considerate boyfriend, but he felt like that was resolved during the battle three months ago. Didn't coming back from the dead just to say I love you make up for one tiny slip?

Tears fell down his face fast and he began hyperventilating over the toilet seat. He felt a sickness fester deep down and was disappointed when the physical loss of his stomach contents did nothing too diminish his emotional loss. How could she? A gorgeous jock he could understand, but a double traitorous Decepticon? Did she even bother to figure out if that kind of relationship would work out before she…decided to act? How could it even work out? Was he so bad sexually that she decided she could live without that relationship aspect?

He grasped at the toilet roll and did his best to dry his eyes. So much had been taken from him lately that he didn't know how to cope anymore. Everything seemed painful. Like he lost the flower off a rose and all he had left to hold was the prickly stem. His near death experiences, constant fear for his life, and broken relationship weighed on his chest, making it hard to breath.

He struggled to lift himself up, and contemplated giving up until he remembered that Bee was outside waiting for him. The Camero was most likely the only good thing left in is life and right now he was probably outside, blaming himself for telling him about Mikaela and barricade. With a new uneasiness in his stomach he pushed himself up again, succeeding finally, in standing upright.

Sam knew that he should go back out and tell the bot that he had done the right thing and that he would be okay, but the suffocating feeling intensified and pushed him into his room. After pulling his nightstand drawer open he reflected that he would indeed rejoin the Autobot shortly. He just needed something to help him calm down first.

As he reached into the drawer and as his hand clasped around the antique knife he kept hidden there, his ability to breath normally started to return. It was as if he had found new confidence that his reassurances to the Autobot wouldn't have to be a complete lie. Things really weren't that bad where they? He might have lost the girl, but he still had the really rocking car.

Making quick work of the bandages over his right arm he poised the knife over his skin as he deliberated on where to cut. It had been convenient that he had been injured so badly that nobody seemed to question why one bandage in particular had stayed with him.

.

In the past he had been only a minor cutter, and despite the devil that had been remodelling his life lately, it had only gotten a bit worse. None the less Sam had began to rely on the calming effect created by the adrenaline every now and then. Healing wounds simply did not have the same effect.

Still, as bad as things seemed to be now, he knew he wouldn't change a thing. Sometimes he thought that he would have been better off if Mikaela had never gotten into the car. However, when it came down to it, if she hadn't Bee might not still be here, and if it wasn't for Bee…his life simply could never feel as full. He never took himself to be the hero type but, something about the bot and the presence of the others, filled a whole in his heart that had only before been home to a longing loneliness.

For a moment he felt like he could breath again and started to second guess is actions. Above all things he didn't want to feel uncertain anymore, so he continued anyway. He stopped short as he was about to sink the blade down into a partially healed section of skin.

Their was something else inside the drawer that caught his attention…and was it glowing? Yes it was, and it was pulsating for his touch. Even more alluring, was the color it radiated. It touched his heart and reminded him of all his pleasant memories. Having always been a cold metal grey, the object now appeared to be the color of A Cybertronians eyes. Bumblebee blue, to be exact.

***

The yellow Camero swished its windshield wipers in a such a way that anyone, even a civilian, would take as a nervous gesture. The sleek black antennae drooped slightly and the headlights peered forlornly at a second story window as though sensing something was wrong.

By now, the sun was beginning to rise in the east and Bumblebee was struck by how much time had passed since he last talked with Sam. He felt like he should do something, anything, but the only way to reach Sam in his bedroom was so purely experimental that he didn't dare try.

Unease continued to pile upon him as the sun climbed higher. Last night was still a jumble of pain for Bumblebee, and that was only augmented by the fact that he had been the one to make it so much worse for his human. "The Human," he quickly corrected in his data banks.

He was defiantly worried. The past few months had revealed the humans pseudo spark to be comprised of such metal that any bot could be jealous. But what did that account for now? Would courage be enough for Sam when his beloved had kicked him while he was down? And he, himself, was the nark! He had originally thought telling the truth was the right thing to do no matter what, but he wasn't so sure now. Perhaps it was all a matter of time and he had failed his friend by not waiting long enough.

The yellows Cameros engine smouldered as he thought of the girl who was the cause of all these turbulent feelings. Bumblebee had never considered himself spiteful, but he had to bite back an awful amount of it when he thought of the unfaithful human.

Bee wasn't a ignorant. He had accessed the internet enough to know that if there was one thing the human race proved to be fascinated with, it was mating rituals. From studying "porn" a bit he was able to deduce that things between a human and a Cybertonian could be…more then meets the eye. Be that as he may, he just couldn't understand why the girl would risk giving Sam up for that colorless hothead of a machine.

He might not be the connoisseur of humanity, but he was definitely educated enough to know that someone like Sam didn't come along twice in the same Spectral. Just thinking about the boys spark, or heart rather, made his own feel kilos lighter.

His sensors ached as he try to process why she couldn't see Sam like he could. On some level, he knew not to hold it against her. Human beings seemed helpless in choosing their mates, but wasn't Sam easy to love…from a human standpoint? Beneath his anger, he was also scared of how intensely he felt about it. It was as though the young female was squeezing his spark as well.

The relatively young Autobot was snatched from his reverie when a light illuminated the bedroom of Mr. and Mrs, Witwicky. Bumblebee knew for a fact, through Sams complaints, that the boys parents were in the habit of waking him up at 7:30am sharp. Ron was apparently in the mind that doing so would make it easier on Sam when the time came for him to return to college and Bumblebee secretly agreed.

The Autobot wouldn't have long to wait now. Soon Sam would come running out of his front door…just as he always did. Today would be no different, because as much as Sam was hurting Bumblebee knew he would feel infinitely more comfortable with him then with others. His engines hummed gently as he reflected further on his close relationship with the boy, no man, that he had dedicated his life towards protecting.

Using his tracking sensors he followed Mrs. Witwicky though the house. His spark grew lighter at the prospect of his worries being somewhat alleviated and soon it would float the way it did every time he would he saw Sam.

Two seconds later he regretted that lightness. Judy Witwickys' scream dropped his spark down so far and so quickly, that it felt like his own treads where crushing it as they peeled away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review…if you wish for the story to continue**. Not to be a hound but if its not fun, why write?

**Also. I already have the next chapter done** so if theirs a lot of interest for this story, ill continue it right away ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for readers: This is (eventual) Sam/Bumblebee slash. If you don't like that pairing then this fic isn't for you. Granted I don't really mind flamers but eh…just trying to give you a heads up here. Also there will be mild violence (such as cutting and robot carnage) to be sure**

**Copy right disclaimer: I own very few things. The characters and "world" represented in this ****fanfiction**** are not one of them. **

Song lyrics from: M.Y.M.P. - Tell Me Where It Hurts Lyrics, and Baizura Ning : You Promised But You Lied.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Where we last left off:**

Two seconds later he regretted that lightness. Judy Witwickys' scream dropped his spark down so far and so quickly, that it felt like his own treads where crushing it as they peeled away.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Optimus Prime had seen better days. His processor was overloaded with so many possible Decepticon plots that he wished he was just paranoid. It had been a quiet three earth months. Apart from Barricade joining their ranks there was little else good news, if that even qualified. In fact there was little news at all. Good or Bad. Which usually looped back to bad news in Primes mind.

Barricade. Now that one was a surprise. Why the former deception would ever want to help their cause was beyond him. Had he not illustrated just how little humanity meant to him when he went after Sam? Speaking of the young earthling, the Decepticon seemed to have far fewer reasons to offer help then the human did. Sam had no spark and yet he had done more for their cause then many a loyal Autobot.

Primes processors continued to whirl as he reflected further on the man the boy had become since his near death sacrifice. There was no small data bank on the complications the human had suffered after the event. Doctors, psychologists, and medbots alike, had all grown tired of seeing his slender form in their waiting rooms. The Autobot leader suspected the human doctors, had in fact, been the ones who drew the long stick in the stack of issues that came up after the latest battle.

Optimus hadn't even had a clue about the full extent of the situation with Sams' health until Bumblebee hailed him on an emergency frequency weeks earlier. They had allowed some time before becoming concerned but when the boys new data absorption capabilities still hadn't dimmed from touching the spark shard…well they didn't even know if they had the full list of possible consequences. Even sleeping a good ten earth hours wouldn't give the human enough to purge and organize the amount of information he processed daily. Currently he showed signs of nothing much more serious then depression, but given human anatomy it was only a matter of time until the build up caught up with his savoir.

To make matters worse they weren't sure exactly what would happen or how to treat it. The typically sleep deprived human suffered fatigue, loss of libido, loss of strength, loss of concentration, hallucinations, body aches, dizziness, nausea, and mood swings in the short term. However, if the data load persisted the long term risk list included high blood pressure, heart attack, heart failure, stroke, obesity, depression, mode disorders, ADD, and poor general living quality. Whatever humans meant by that.

On top of that, humans generally had a hard time processing death and pain, even long after they had fully developed. Primes only relief from this thought was the support and companionship Bumblebee and Mikaela had offered the boy. Along with his family Optimus believed in his core that Sam could eventually hurtle such obstacles.

A loud bee interrupted his contemplations and Optimus accessed the radio incoming after assessing it as a hail from his most renown medical officer.

"Optimus it appears we have a problem. I do not know the full extent of the situation or the level of damage, but Bumblebee is bringing Sam to base ASAP"

"Do we know if this involves a health issue or a Decepticon attack," Optimus inquired.

"Negative, but I do know Bumblebee had some trouble with a human medical unit so a health issue is more probable. I must prepare my medical bay for human import. I've told you all I know, Rachet out."

After attempting, and failing, to link up with Bumblebee Optimus issued an order for the other Autobots to be alert and prepared for possible combat. The Autobot took a large drag of air through his cooling systems as he stalked off, resigning himself to his current fate.

As he walked to the medical bay he checked on the whereabouts of Mrs and Mr. Witwicky. Finding the mother and son on their way he sent Swerve a despatch to pick up the missing Witwicky. He would have to steel himself for another conversation with the worried parents as he seemingly continued to put their spawn at risk.

As soon as Sam found awareness he wished he would lost it again. Almost immediately he could hear his mother crying and if the muted coarse sound of it had been any indication, she had been at it for awhile. Grateful that he didn't do anything to draw attention to his awareness, he continued to play the innocuous coma patient as he used his remaining senses to make out the rest of his audience. As his moms sobs dimmed to a low roar in the back of his mind, he could hear Bumblebees familiar knocks and whirls as his metal frame sought to sustain itself. He seemed close to his right side and that didn't surprise him in the least, he often felt that Bumblebee had always been with him since day one. Next he could make out a tapping noise…probably caused by his fathers impatient feet.

Oh man he was in such trouble now! He could hear the beeping of a heart monitor accelerate as he struggled to keep his awareness unknown. What was he going to tell them if they had discovered his little secret and why was he here? He had cut sparingly in the past and never did it accomplish anything besides help him ease up a little bit.

He fought off a groan as he realized just what factor in the equation had been changed this time. That spare shard of All Spark. As soon as the memory kicked in he felt pain flare in his right arm. The groan won the war then, and he felt like he could feel everyone's eyes snap to him.

A split second later his mom was grasping her arms tight around him, pressing on all his sore spots and causing him to scream out loud.

"Jeez Mom! Watch the arms, the Arm! Your killing me here mom! You know, bandage, hospital bed, ring a bell?"

Judy immediately paused the bone crushing hug and pulled back just long enough for Sam to feel REAL fear. Flipping out Judy style, she began to slap her son across the torso as though using the mild blows as punctuation. "Don't. Ever. Do that again. Or so help me Samuel you will be using your pony sippy cup for the rest of your life! Dieing saving giant robots is one thing mister, but-"

Rachet and Bumblebee looked on in shock as Ron sprung up and hugged his wives arm behind her back, anxious to stop her from doing any real damage. "Judy please! Come on honey lets give him some time with the doctor." Everyone watched dumbfounded as his dad continued his attempt to corral the now cursing Judy out medical bay 1.

Sam about sighed in relief as his mom was dragged though the double doors. That is until he got a good look at his dads purpling face.

"You, Samuel James Witwicky, are in some serious trouble. And you are grounded forever. And you have double chores!"

Sam, getting used to the vocalization, groaned again as his face flushed. Covering his face with his good arm he tried to sink as low in the converted military cot as he could. "Why does this stuff always happen to me…".

Having sufficiently recovered from his patient being attacked under his direct supervision Rachet cleared his vocalizer. "Well young man, with all do respected it could have been much, much worse. Had they not delivered you to me you could have…"

Sam seemed to choke on his words for a moment. "I could have what? Died! Oh geeze Rachet, thanks for the concern. But really, its not like you and Optimus ever had a problem putting the world on my shoulders and sending me to my death. Actually I don't recall you being there the last time I died."

Silence fell and stayed down for a short while as the bots processed his words, both reacting differently. Bumblebee seemed to utter a soft, hurt, mechanical whine before closing off and turning his head away. Decidedly staying put despite the harsh words. Rachet however, puffed his chest out, and prepared to flee with dignity. The parents the Medbot could handle, but an abnormal teen with data absorption problems? No thank you.

"That's is very unfair of you…I, I can see you hurt Bumblebee. Now excuse me for a short while, I need to go retrieve some more equipment from the marine side medical bay to further assess your condition." Turning towards Bumblebee the Medbot added, "see that my patient says put soldier". Without further ado the irate medical bot marched from the room, leaving the awkward confrontation to unfold between two friends.

After a clumsy moment Bumblebees radio slowly dialled in on a song from Stretch. "Why did you do it? Why did you do that thing to me? The only one who knows the truth, Man it's him, me, and you".

Sam wanted to be angry and make him go away too but the look in Bees' face froze his animosity in place. He looked so lost and so hurt that Sam had to bite his tongue to keep from crying.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…,"Sam started and stopped. "Please Bee.. I would never lie to you, you've always been there for man, why would I lie to you"? Bee seemed to shudder inwardly and Sam held his breath for a long moment as his Autobot gathered himself.

Just as Sam began to feel faint for lack of air Bees radio pitched out a low, crowning tune, "Maybe I need a little love, for you it's just a game you play...Cause you...For once you promised me but then you lied. You say...you'll never ever leave and let love die."

Sams' insides clenched and he reached out with his bad arm, trying to grasp Bees face and force the Autobots optics to face his. Bees face turned and the sick feeling spread to his heart. His friend had always been so strong … except for when it came to him. It was different with Bee then with anybody else. His friends and family always seemed to cut him down and deride his reasoning when it came to things like this. But with Bee… he knew that the Autobot would never judge him and seeing the bot turning the event in on himself finally released him into tears.

"Bee…I'm so sorry. So sorry. I never meant…Its not your fault. I don't do that often, usually it just makes things seem better. I never thought this would happen and I didn't tell you because I didn't even really plan on doing it again, this time…please Bee…I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to die".

It was only at this worst-state that Bee could finally bring himself to adjust his optics upon Sam. The charge he had failed. Again. The friend. His most important person. Staring at him now, Bee knew he couldn't survive losing him and the anger that masked his own pain seemed to drown underneath the boys facial lubricant. Really, human beings looked so silly when they did that. Silly, but kind of…beautiful? The Autobot was so enthralled that he almost missed what his human said next.

"Please Bee…please forgive me, I feel like you're the only person…being… that I cant lose anymore." Sam did look truly sorry and the bots spark seemed to shrug off the last of its indignation as he viewed his wet, rumbled appearance. Casting about for something to play Bumble wrapped a figure comfortingly around the boy.

"Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby… and I'll do my best to make it better. Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away

Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me." Bumblebee seemed to pause for a moment before he concluded the sound clip, "Oh and if you let me stay

I'll love all of the hurt away".

Sams' heart jumped a little bit at the mention of love until his mind caught up with the fact Bee couldn't be overly selective about the songs he choose to play. "I don't know what to say. Everything's been hard for the last couple of years. Its just…cuttings almost normal if your a sad little kid like me Bee, I had no intention to do anything besides make it all go away for a while. Its like, the adrenaline is an old friend. With the war and then Mikaela…I just have been so tired of feeling like this... I know that makes me weak bee but I can't help but feeling I deserve more on the planet I've helped save then all this time… "

Bees optics dimmed almost imperceptibly in acceptance. Static heralded a new message that seemed to be bits and pieces of many smaller broadcasts cut off and pasted together. " My friend. My most precious friend. What you did was—**abnormal for the species**. Please My most precious friend—_Promise you will never do it again? Okay? You've got too!_"

Sam held Bumblebees optics in his gaze and was almost startled by the wealth of feelings and information he found in them. To the small Autobot it was as if the boy was taking a moment to decide. Truth was that Sam had already decided he would never do it again. What he was dwelling on was an old saying,-"a window to the soul". Sam didn't know if his friend had one like he had one, but given the Primes little visit he thought it was likely. If not, he did have a heart, or spark, that was bigger then that of anybody he had ever met, human or otherwise.

Manoeuvring the bots hand would've been impossible for Sam if the large appendage wasn't almost completely self propelled by his friend. As it was, bringing the large right arm to his own was still somewhat difficult to achieve.

Before the boy had much of a chance to answer the Autobot a loud pitching noise shattered the air as a heart monitor flat lined.

Rachet having heard the alerts rushed his way back to the medical bay completely unprepared for what he found.

……………………………………………………………………………..

As recently stated-Please Review. This is my first story ever and after this the chapters will become hard for me. So please, fuel the fire.

Also as to THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED?

You took your precious time to make a very happy person. So heres a little bit of my time back to you. Roll call anyone?

**pyra **  
Thanks pyra, I liked that too (giggles) I guess neither really know how they really feel…yet ^_^.

**Origami King **  
Yes, sir. You bes the king, yo

**ryka phoenix**  
Aw thanks, let me know how you like the next chapters then-Loved hearing from you ^_^

**Mieaou**  
Ah, honestly you've probably given me like my best review ever (considering I'm a newbie) Thanks very much. Hopefully ill hear from you again.

**sayin_girl**  
Aye aye, sayin girl. Just don't destroy my home planet. (bows)

**KnucklesRedFury207.2**  
Thanks.

**From: Boy and his "Car" ()**  
Lol, I loved your review and your gratuitous plugging for top Sam. You know, keep reviewing and I may just give you what you want ;) Thanks very much for the encouraging advice.

**CuriousDreamWeaver **  
lol, thanks for the compliment, trust me, I plan to shock you all with my premises.

**camocase09**  
man I love those sweet words. Thanks for the praise, it does my spark good.

**ryu433**  
lol minni bot you say? What ever would give you that idea. Thanks for the review! Keep reading and watch for that mini bot ^_^.

**Darklight8121**  
(bows) awww thankyou. I will because you said please, its only polite of me, no? and don't worry. Sam will live. At least for now ^_^

**Mattie Scary**  
thanks, hopefully I have just satisfied and starved your curiosity.

**Hikari Kaiya**  
Thanks. Ill try to keep it up then ^_^


	3. Pinkie Promise

**Disclaimer for readers: This is (eventual) Sam/Bumblebee slash. If you don't like that pairing then this fic isn't for you. Granted I don't really mind flamers but eh…just trying to give you a heads up here. Also there will be mild violence (such as cutting and robot carnage) to be sure**

**Copy right disclaimer: I own very few things. The characters and "world" represented in this ****fanfiction**** are not one of them. **

**Chapter Three**

**Pinkie Promise**

……………………………………………………………………

_**Previously:**_

**Before the boy had much of a chance to answer the Autobot a loud pitching noise shattered the air as the heart monitor flat lined.**

**Rachet having heard the alerts rushed his way back to the medical bay completely unprepared for what he found.**

…………………………………………………………………………

**Some Minutes earlier**

Optimus' bad day just seemed to lengthen instead of end. Quite oblivious to Ratchets misgivings, Optimus was having worries of his own. Samuel had been hospitalized for self harm and he could not locate all the members of his own "group", let alone all of the boys precious people. Among the missing was one member of the usual Witwicky party, Mikaela Banes.

He had tried all the obvious methods of finding her. Text messaging, checking her MySpace, and calling her father. More worryingly however, was that the locating beacon he had placed on her after the Egypt Battle, was either broken or blocked. The later, more sinister theory, was at least thirty percent more likely. Humans, in his experience, never routinely checked for such bugs and he couldn't see her objecting much after all that had happened so far.

Making matters worse was that Barricade had also gone missing within the same time frame. Which also backed the more sinister theory. Too bad for Barricade, that unlike the human, he would be much easier to find. The tracer they placed in his morning Energon would see to that for a couple of months.

Optimus hadn't lived to be one of the greater primes by might alone. Time would shortly reveal the answer on the whereabouts of Mikaela banes. Either she was in the hands of the Deceptions or she had, at least in part, contributed to the young Witwickys' break down. As he felt sorry for Sam, it didn't occur to Optimus that he just may be right on both accounts.

///////////////////////////////////…………………………./////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rachet was stalking down one of the Autobots base hallways, quite in the opposite direction of the human medical centers he had excused himself to. He felt the lie press lightly on his conscious, but the urge to dodge that particular bullet had pressed harder.

All his time on this planet still hadn't fully prepared him to interact with the emotional and illogical creatures that humans tended to be. Sometimes he felt that only the All Spark knew what Optimus saw in the species. The race also had a knack for some of the more hurtful truths in life. Especially the young ones. What was the applicable saying? Ah, "from the mouths of babes".

He wasn't sure he was fully ready to admit it but, the events involving Sam in their war, had sparked a moral debate in his mind. Yes, the boy had saved them and repeatedly, but was it right to have asked him to do so? Did winning mean anything when you did so on the backs of sparklings? Sam was still so young. He had appeared to mature quickly after the last incident, but his latest trip to the infirmary did nothing to ease his suspicious that the earthling was in well over his head. Perhaps he should have a talk with Optimus about the boy. Sam wasn't yet a soldier and Rachet wasn't all too convinced that he should be.

As Ratchets sled sized feet led him down another hall, he found his thoughts turning as they always did, to the medical aspects concerning his patient. Something seemed wrong. Judy had informed them that the bedroom had looked like a crime scene. Yet, Sams blood levels seemed only slightly below normal and that was entirely excusable given the injuries that he had sustained in battle three months earlier. Now that he had gotten to know Sams…parental unit better, he supposed it was most likely she had blown things out of proportion. Whereas such a theory would generally placate the doctor, this time it only served to perplex him further.

On Sams right arm, amidst older injuries, there were three cuts. They were all approximately one inch in length, in various stages of healing, and with varying degrees of precision. The first, and oldest, looked shaky and juvenile. The most recent, however, was almost too strait and clean to be believed. The boy had obviously improved his form over time. More concerning about the cuts, however, was that not one of them explained the patients initial comatose condition.

Extreme blood loss would have been the easy answer, and having been denied such a resolution had brought the mystery into his obsession with the unknown. What made the Medical Autobot even more uneasy, was that if the boys self inflicted injuries weren't the main agitator in his hospitalization, it could very well be that complications from his latest alien artefact encounter were already arising.

At the same time, he both anticipated and hated that possibility. Due to his calculations, symptoms shouldn't have manifested from the humans new data absorption capacities for months yet, and the first signs of them should have been nowhere near as severe.

Perhaps the outcome was due to the two occurrences combined. But what did a series of self inflicted wounds have to do with the consequences of touching ancient Cybertonian artefacts? He must be missing something. Things did simply not add up.

Rachet was slowly sinking into an unavoidable fact. The human sparkling, that had saved all their exhausts, was chest deep in danger and he wasn't talking in terms of human stature. He might not be as attached to Sam as Bumblebee or Optimus, but if it wasn't for the boy each and every one of them would be dead by now or worse… in league with the Decepticons. It was high tide they returned the favour and he vowed that he would be the one to do so.

He would just have to get Optimus to see things his way.

As he rounded yet another corner, Rachet almost cursed the All Spark for making his vow so easy. Striding confidently towards the medical bay was Optimus, and by the look on his face plate he had found exactly the Autobot he was looking for. "Greetings Optimus, I presume you where looking for me," he inquired.

"Yes, you were one of the people I wanted to see Rachet. I suppose, that since you are away from your post, all is well?" Rachet almost flinched, but his steadfast belief in himself wouldn't allow it.

"Hardly, but the human has awakened and APPEARS to be functioning normally. I cant be sure until I can run some more diagnostics. As it was, I was just stepping out so that the boy and his company could get their theatrics out of the way so that I can resume my work."

"Speaking of his company, my records indicate that Mikaela Banes has yet to check into the facility. Is that truly so Rachet?"

"Yes sir, now that you mention it she hasn't been clogging up my waiting rooms. Just Bumblebee and the boys parents. Although that soft bot more then makes up for the unused space." A thoughtful, reserved look crossed Optimus' face just then and the robotic healer felt a wave of static cross his sensors. "Sir, you don't suppose the Deceptions are already in motion so soon?"

"No, their has been no unusual activity that would suggest their involvement yet. I will talk to Sam about it and see if he knows anything. I hate to broach the subject if it is a sensitive one, but we must be careful now."

"Optimus…about the boy. Did you realize the wounds were self inflicted?"

"Yes, I have been downloading your records as you update them Rachet."

"It is in my most fervent medical opinion, that the boy remain here for the time being Optimus. I know you have disproved of such things before, but due to the boys physical **and** emotional status I cannot bring myself to discharge him on the grounds of living a normal life. Surely you don't view such normalcy as possible any longer?"

Optimus sighed. "No, I suppose it isn't. Have the boys parents consented?"

At this question Ratchet did flinch. "No, sir. However, Sam himself has reached the legal age of consent on this planet and has the right to decide for himself."

"I see. I will find his parents then, and smooth things out as much as possible. We needn't create any more hardship for the boy should he stay. That will be all Ratchet. Inform me of any new developments. I will be in touch."

He watched Optimus as he left. Seeing their impressive leader always gave him hope. A hope that was too quickly competing with a new Decepticon threat. They had already lost so many of their number to Megatron and his own role in the battle was often all too minimal. Sometimes all he could literally do was pick up the pieces of his fallen comrades. Such thoughts went on inside his processors and he found himself lost for a little while longer.

…………………….

Some small amount of time passed before a bright red message flashed across his view under his external readings screen. He had outfitted a direct link to his medical bay out of a compulsive need to be in control of every aspect of his working domain. Heart monitor 001, Sams monitor, was reading a dead signal. He stiffened only momentarily before he about faced and charged to the medical bay. Prime save him if he lost the kid now.

As he clanked down familiar passage ways he went over what he knew about human physiology. Assessing what he might have overlooked and what could be done currently. He knew humans could only survive 180 seconds of air deprivation before brain damage resulted and he would be wasting at least one valuable minute in returning to his lab . He should never have strayed so far! He made a mental note that humans found a way to embed their frail and unsystematic tendencies in even their very own biological make up.

As the entranceway came into sight the doctor grew heartened by the fact that at least he could do more for the boy then any human Specialist. Human technology was still young. He supposed it was at least partly due to the fact that their bodies could sustain themselves without it.

What he saw when he entered Sams medical quarters gave him pause. Although he could only see his back, Bumblebee gave off no alarm as he hunched over the boy. Ratchets eyes gave a sweep of the heart monitoring device to check for malfunction as he edged sideways into the room. He mumbled as curse as he realised its only defect was that it had become "unplugged" from the human patient.

His foul language was able to do what the harsh alarm had not; It shook the bothersome duo out of their self absorptions. As they looked to him sheepishly, the Medbot noticed that they appeared to be…holding fingers to the best of their ability. Was that right? He thought he had downloaded that the correct custom of the human species was holding hands.

It was Sam who first had the nerve to break the silence. "Well, I'm here, Bumblebees mission impossible was a complete success."

Rachet glared sharply at said soldier, stopping the bots mechanical laughter dead in his damaged vocalizer. The irate Medbot still had his touch. His only remaining feat lied in getting the five foot ten, squishy human to notice.

"So Mr. Witwicky, now that your feeling **so** much better and are obviously NOT dying," said Rachet as he ripped the monitor cord form the wall. "Why don't you clear some things up for me before I let your mom have another attempt at your life."

His statement appeared to have the intended effect on the boy but the overall response was almost chilling. He heard a low whirr coming from the other bot as he tensed a fraction closer around the boy. Rachet had been in the war long enough to know that the sound, emanating from the bots right arm, happened to signal his arm canon. He also knew that it was most likely a subconscious reaction. None the less, he decided that he would leave any further intimidation tactics for another day.

Sam squeezed gently on Bees finger before asking, "What did you want to know Doc".

"Are you sure you don't want to discuss this alone," Rachet offered in way of reply.

"Nah, Why bother. I figure my parents will know, half of the Autobots and all of the Decepticons probably, so why not let Bee into the party for once?" The humans words where poised nonchalantly but Rachet could see through the boys cool exterior.

"None of them need to know any particulars besides what they have already inferred. Aside from my Autobot status, I am still first, and foremost a doctor. Our rules of confidentiality are not so different from your own. Bumblebee can stay but I'm going to need very honest answers from you in order to help you." He waited for the humans nod of consent before continuing. " I can see that you have several self inflicted wounds, can you tell me when they occurred and what they occurred by? To the best of your ability, of course."

Sams brows knitted in thought for a moment before he replied. " I've only cut about three times after the Matrix Battle and about a handful of times after Mission City as well. Usually with an old antique knife of my grandfathers."

He made a mental note to check out the possibility of tetanus and other types of metal poisonings before continuing his line of questioning. "Where were the other cuts made and generally how deep. I do not think this is as important, but you never know."

"Not very deep at all, inner thigh. Also, shouldn't you be asking for my allergies and family history too…things like that?"

"No need Sam," he indicated a centimetre thick stack of papers that bulged off of a hanging clipboard. "Your mother was all to inclined to right me a 20 page essay concerning such things. I believe she even included your history of bed wetting."

"What! But the last time I did that I was-"

"Five. I know, she included ages as well," he smirked as he cut off Sams indignant shout. Even his comrade couldn't resist a snicker at the one, earning them both one hell of a dirty look.

Sam folded his arms around his chest. "Why are you bringing that up then, have you exhausted all of the important questions?"

"Actually Sam, that little factoid was in response to **your** question. However, that's really all I really need to know for now. Your psyche profile indicates you are somewhat depressed and although resorting to cutting is not desirable it is not extremely unusual in your species. I must, however, ask you to refrain from repeating the act. Especially not until I can determine why it effected your health so dramatically as to put you into a coma. It is very important that you find some other was to release any pent up emotions, do you understand?"

Once again he was answered by a short, but firm, nod. "Alright. There is one more thing to discuss Sam. As your current physician, I recommend you remain here for a discretionary period so we can make sure you don't relapse into another comatose episode. It is very possible that the bloodletting had nothing to do with your main health concerns and I think you should not stray to fair until we can determine if there is another underlying problem. I don't think your parents approve of a Cybertonian physician, but given some of the possible complications I am probably the only one who can adequately diagnose and treat you."

"You mean because of problems having to do with my interaction with both the spark and the matrix right?

"Yes, that is right. I never thought they would arise in such a way, but it is possible they are the main reason for your hospitalization." Rachet was almost as troubled by the look on the humans face as he was by the one on the boys Autobot guardian. "Does this mean you plan to stay?"

"Yes, sure," Sam replied. "Anything to get out of double chores for awhile, eh nurse?" The boy winked at him before glancing towards his snickering companion.

Rachet was almost flabbergasted by the boys audacity but before he left he couldn't resist having a bit of the humour for himself. "If you say so Mr. Witwicky. May I ask a personal question that might possibly relate to your illness?"

"Sure, shoot," Sam chuckled having become infected by Bumblebees addicting laugh. Fuelled by just that extra bit of spite, Rachet carefully schooled his voice so that his words came out off hand.

"I was always under the impression doctors where the ones that saved your life whereas…nurses held your hand as my comrade here is holding yours. Tell me Sam, have you had any electro-orgasms with an Autobot as of late? It could be important to your diagnosis."

Rachet had to suppress an uncharacteristic smile at the look on their faces as they processed his words. He was almost certain from the color of the humans face, had the heart monitor been reattached, it would have flat lined again.

Bumblebees reaction was almost as entertaining. His optics bulged and as he stared helplessly between the doctor and his patient. It took the bot a second but soon he was shaking his head in sync with the human who seemed to be relearning how to work his mouth. After a few moments Sam finally succeeded in asking for clarification.

"I ask if you have been experiencing sexual electrogasms from Bumbl-".

"I heard what you said! What do you mean? How? With Bee? **Like Sex**? No, no, no, no, no. Bee? With a human? Is that really possible. I** mean**, no?" The accused bot switched from shaking to nodding his head as though in complete agreement with his friends contention. A bit to eagerly, he noticed.

It was all he could do to excuse his question and hurry out of the gigantic steel doors before he burst out laughing. He didn't really mind for once that he was still within the earshot of his yellow colleague. Good working relations be damned.

…………………………………………………………………….

Whew! 3000 words this time! Thanks for hanging in there guys, this was the longest chapter yet! I'm kinda proud of that but I'm also pretty worried it came off a bit boring despite the necessary plot points. Also, this one took me a week to write but hopefully that's still pretty good.

Anyway, **REVIEW**! And **just maybe** I can crank out the next chapter just as quickly! ^_^

**Also scroll down if you left a review last chapter!**

**CuriousDreamWeaver**  
lol thanks, I'm glad you liked her character portrayal. I was hoping I got it right. ^_^. Awesome review.

**Boy and his "Car" **

Lol thanks for the support man. (or girl). I greatly appreciate it. Lol failed author eh? Your not the writer for boy and his car are you?. Eh and thanks. Punctuation has never been my strong suit but I reread things so many times that I guess I figure it out. Lol. I'm to much of an artist to ever get writers block…-I hope. Anyway thanks so much for your reviews so far, they mean a lot to me (hugs)

**ryka phoenix**  
wow. Thanks a bunch. I'm very flattered that you consider me capable of making ones day. I loved your review! (hug)

**: ryu433 **  
ohh is Separation by Maranni123, a Sam Bee fic? I'll totally have to go find it. And ya I think that plot line is totally plausible. Sams only touched how many alien artefacts now? Hopefully you wont be too disappointed if I don't take that direction thou ;) thanks for the review. I like knowing what you think.

**sayin_girl**  
lol. Well I got a little bit of cuteness in there lord. Hopefully you weren't too disappointed. Anyways let me know what you think so far. I'm worried it was a bit boring 

**From: Ox King ()**  
You stately types are all the same. Did you honestly think throwing me into a tar pit would get the creative juices flowing? Well there ARE some juices here. Of god knows what  (lol jk, thanks for the review. I hope I got this chappie out to you quick enough)

**Mattie Scary **

It appears so my good sir (or miss ^_^)

**Kaede Akira**  
Hopefully this was indeed a quick update. (im not really sure, some ppl take a month but usually its about a week right?) And thanks for complimenting my story ideas. Different is defiantly what im aiming for, though hopefully its still somewhat believable XD

**my renji-kun**  
Well I definitely thought about it. I was like. Now how can I manipulate my audience into wanting more? (insert maniacal laughter)

**geuss **  
Omg thank you, and ya cliff hangers suck but they definitely draw you. ^_^ At least you know if I leave you with a cliff hanger ill feel guilty if I take to long with the second chapter, lol.

**pyra **  
thanks pyra, I love it when people are specific like that. Makes me feel like I got something right ^_^

**Mieaou**

You know Mieaou, you are definitely one of my favourite reviewers so here's some more love (hugs you tightly).

And once again I love the specific reviews. Ah I love submission day. I think I'm as excited to hear from you guys as you are to hear from me ^_^

**IrresoluteSongbird **  
Ah thanks! Potential is good. Hopefully I can meet or surpass it. And thanks for the compliment. Its not TOO sweet to be unbelievable though I hope?

** Kazuki21**  
Your not alone in your sickness my friend and I hope this chapter came in time to offer you some relief ^_^

**pointof-passion **

gasp you used the UB word! Please tell me you didn't mean it that way (sobs) lol I'm Fairly sure you meant it in the nice way though so thanks ever so much for the review! They really do keep the story alive and going.


	4. A Twisted Web

**Summary:**

**You could say the cup was half full for Sam Witwicky. You could also note the small bullet holes halfway through the cup that had drained the missing half. This is not your extremely usual Sam/Bee fic, I Promise.**

**Disclaimer for readers: This is (eventual) Sam/Bumblebee slash. If you don't like that pairing then this fic isn't for you. Granted I don't really mind flamers but eh…just trying to give you a heads up here. Also there will be mild violence (such as cutting and robot carnage) to be sure**

**Copy right disclaimer: I own very few things. The characters and "world" represented in this ****fanfiction**** are not one of them. **

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Previously**

"I ask if you have been experiencing sexual electrogasms from Bumbl-".

"I heard what you said! What do you mean? How? With Bee? **Like Sex**? No, no, no, no, no. Bee? With a human? Is that really possible. I** mean**, no?" The accused bot switched from shaking to nodding his head as though in complete agreement with his friends contention. A bit to eagerly, he noticed.

It was all he could do to excuse his question and hurry out of the gigantic steel doors before he burst out laughing. He didn't really mind for once that he was still within the earshot of his yellow colleague. Good working relations be damned.

…………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter four**

**A Twisted Web**

He felt so incredibly light that he knew he must be dreaming. The ground beneath him seemed to run in the opposite direction. At such high speeds, he knew the trees beneath him should have been blurred, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

It was all so richly lucid, and so unlike anything he had ever felt before that panic began to take hold. He could not feel his body and his surroundings were so remarkably detailed that he couldn't convince himself he was dreaming. The moon was high in the sky, but things did not appear dark. Snow littered the ground and yet, it did not make him cold.

Miles in the distance laid the dark expanse of a gigantic mountain. It looked undefeatable and he was quickly coming upon it. He didn't seem to be able to stop. Dimly, he wondered if he would collide with the mountain only to be smashed into pieces.

When did he fall asleep and how could sleep be like this? If he wasn't dreaming, was he alive? Sam remembered himself and for a split second, he considered not questioning things for once. It felt so tranquil and so easy to exist here like this. It felt like this was heaven.

He saw the land slow down around him. He wasn't ready for heaven. Haven, as reputable as it was, would be so boring! There would be no Bee, or Autobots, or skitzo mom. Who would guard his guardian or drive his car? He wanted to go back! Damn this, this wasn't fair! Nothing in his life was fair, not even his pathetic unlife!

It all happened simultaneously. He felt his anger coil and spring the same time he saw a dart of silver smash into the solid stone of the mountain before him. As his emotional haze cleared he saw that the mountain rock had been defeated after all. What he had initially perceived as a dart of silver was no such small item, and as he stared, it seemed to advance towards him without moving.

Realization struck him and Sam Witwicky awoke in a cold sweat. For a moment he struggled to sit up in his cot. He let his eyes adjust and reached for a pen and paper pad. He had to write this down before he forgot!

……………………………………

When Sam awoke again it was with the upmost regret. Everything hurt, even the voices inside of his head. Oh wait, not inside his head, inside the recovery room.

Reluctantly he began to stir, yawning loudly enough to announce his presence. At first he was under the impression that a large cloud was blocking the sunlight. However, he soon came-to enough to realize that what he was looking at was a massive metal face. "Hello, Optimus," Sam grunted in desperate need of water.

"Good morning Sam, how are you feeling today," asked the deep voice that belonged to the faceplate.

"Ah you know, like crap, but recovering. Sorry for crashing at your base at such short notice. Nothing's wrong is it?" When he didn't receive an answer right away Sam tried a simpler question, "where's Bee".

"Ah. Bumblebee is quite alright Sam; as a matter of fact he is out and about right now, obtaining some of your belongings and civilian comforts." Sam suppressed the urge to point out that Bee was a giant robot, and therefore not the best at packing a toothbrush. Instead he tried to remain silent so that Prime would be forced to answer the previous question. He didn't exactly have join the monkhood to succeed.

"Sam, I tried to ask you last night but you were in no state to offer any information," the Autobot said as he began his struggle with words. "May I ask you something that may trouble you?"

After receiving a quick nod Optimus continued. "I've noticed that Mikela is not present and I wondered if you knew about her whereabouts. The tracking device we placed on her is not reading a signal and we are worried that she may have fallen into Decepticon hands."

Sam couldn't help but howl a small self deprecating laugh. He decided to let Optimus stew in his puzzled expression before clarifying things. A part of him was angry that they hadn't asked for permission to place the bug and he made a mental note that he was probably carrying a few as well.

"Yeah, she might have fallen into a Decepticon hands," he snorted. "Or arms, or lips if you bots count as having them," he added to the startled Autobot. He was a bit surprised at how far he had come in reading the alien facial features and attributed the advancement to his time spent with Bee. "When will Bee be back? I'm starving."

" He is close, but I don't understand what you meant just now Sam. Perhaps right now you are not completely coherent."

Sam covered his face with his hands, rubbing and trying to ward off the coming headache. He was absolutely starving and he had no intention of going through this entire story again with anyone. He certainly didn't want to relive the painful experience of "finding out" with one of the main heroic authority figures in his life.

However, he could see that the Autobot wouldn't let it go and opted to preempt his next words. "Mikela is with your newest Autobot edition Sir. With him, with him. As in, good bye Sam, hello sexy love bot. Okay? Wherever he is right now, she's probably in the front seat."

Optimus cleared his throat for another question that Sam knew he didn't want to answer. "Optimus please, just ask Bumblebee when he gets back, okay. If there's anything else you'd like to talk about I'd be happy to help. I just don't want to deal with this right now, is that understandable?"

Silence was his only answer for what seemed like forever before his interrogator stiffened and pulled way. "As I believe there might be no current danger I will do as you ask me Sam. Thank you for being open with me. If you would like, you could get ready and follow me to the humans' cafeteria. I am going to speak with Ratchet for a moment. I believe he has a set of clothes ready for you at the foot of your cot." The Autobot turned and left to seek the doctor and Sam couldn't resist the feeling that Optimus thought he was nuts.

The head ache he had seemed to bloom as he made his way to the foot of the bed. On the plus side, it seemed like the clothes they had secured for him were much better than the "gown" they typically supplied patients with. Among the clothing were a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of cameo pants that he saw people wear around the base. It took a little while for him to maneuver his sore body into the garments and he prayed that whatever conversation Optimus was having with Ratchet would last.

His luck held out and he was completely dressed, minus a few items they couldn't provide him with. He would just have to do with the strange little plastic shoes they gave him and hope that Bee brought his sneakers. Going commando he could deal with, but pink plastic shoes? Not fun.

When Sam stood up he saw a pair of dog tags on the ground where the pile of clothing once was. He picked them up to examine their decals. Both were identical to the ones he had seen around the necks of soldiers. One identified him as Sam Witwicky, whereas the other marked him as an "off duty" patient. Sam chuckled, when was he ever really off duty? Not while Megatron stuck around, that was for sure.

"Sam," Optimus spoke, surprising him from behind. "Follow me now, I will show you the way."

……………………………………………………………..

Sam peered questioningly at his morning rations. Two segments of his three tiered plate still accommodated bacon and eggs. Despite their welcoming, and "unburnt" appearance, all he had touched so far was the clumpy mush that dominated the largest section. Well, he more than touched it. You could say he scarffed it really, seeing as how the section was already empty. Chef only knew exactly what it was or why he seemed so inclined to eat it. It certainly tasted like clumpy mush. Perhaps it contained some addictive additive to get the soldiers to eat it before it expired. Either way, it gave him none of the answers he wanted.

He supposed it was normal to feel like crap after a three day siesta on a converted military cot, but he didn't quite anticipate he'd feel like this. The low grade headache still hadn't receded and he swore that he could feel it in his teeth. The rest of his body was sore as well. If he could, his two arms would be the first things voted off the island of pain his body had become in the last twenty four hours. He defiantly didn't feel like he **needed** to eat, so the discarded appendages could stay off the damn island too, for all he cared.

He raised a forkful of eggs to his face before he lowered them back down in disgust. He understood why his right arm was sore, but for the life of him he couldn't uncover why the left one was downright painful. He hadn't felt this much pain from it since the second battle when the medical team had to outfit the elbow joint with a surgical pin. Perhaps his mother had done something to him in his sleep to pay him back for staying.

As much as he hated to admit it, the aches and pains helped him hide from some of his more serious contemplations. Desperate to postpone confronting them for just a little while longer he looked down at the note he had written himself. Scrawled in a rather tiny portion of the sheet was, "remember the dream with the big Robot". It wasn't his finest dream journal and it only helped in his recollection of nothing.

What if the dream had been important to him and why did he think it had been? He crushed the paper into a ball and threw it under the large lunch table. He could be so worthless! It was no wonder that she had left him for "something else" altogether. Perhaps all her memories of him and jocks had ruined all the men in mankind for her. He placed a dog tag in his mouth and sucked like it was already an old addiction.

He told himself to suck it up. Yes he had loved her, but deep down he always knew that he would not be the option she settled with. He just had never anticipated she would fall in love with a giant robot from outer space. His stomach twisted the more he thought about it.

Was it so abnormal though, to love your car? Mikela had always been the first to call herself a grease monkey and her love of cars had transcended even that of most teenage boys. He could admit to getting a couple of boners off of some really hot cars, what guy didn't get those? Every sports car exemplified some of the American dream didn't it?

Things were different with a Cybertronian thou, wasn't it? They thought, felt and got old (eventually). They even bleed so long as you could admit that the Energon flowing through their pumps was nowhere near red. Just look at Bee. They had formed a close relationship with each other hadn't they? When he left for college he had told the soft bot anything he could to cheer him up. **Including that he loved him. **

Sam shivered. That word had taken on a new meaning as of late due to the good doctors' sadistic streak. Did Mikela love Barricade? He supposed so or she would be at his side during his recovery. They had gone through so much that she would always be a friend, wouldn't she? If there wasn't at least love between the new couple, he couldn't see her having abandoning him so quickly. And now apparently sex was possible with Cybertronians. He was sure if he was ready for those implications.

He was roused from his thoughts when soldiers started to flood in, some securing tables while others joined the buffet queues. It didn't take long for him to spot a familiar bald head weaving his way. Sam immediately went to lower the cap over his face, but it was already too late. Sergeant Epps had already spotted him. He had just enough time to wipe the spit off his dog tags before the soldier sat down on the opposing bench.

"Hey Sam-what are you doing here, you look pretty messed up," the sergeant stated before fishing for information. "I didn't hear that we were having any trouble with the Decepticons?"

Sam laughed nervously and attempted to steer around the question as much as possible. "No, nothing to do with them, but trouble finds me anyway. Where's your pal Lennox? I didn't think you two separated while you were on duty?"

"Oh him," Epps remarked between mouthfuls as he studiously avoided the clumped mush. "He got promoted so he's probably off somewhere trying to smooth things out with the newest presidential liaison in regard to the Transformers. Guy looks like a real prick." Sams' head snapped up.

"The transformers aren't still having trouble staying here are they? We need them." Sams' questions was geared to the unit as a whole, but all he could think of was Bumblebee. He often relied on his friend and now he needed him more than ever. Bumblebee couldn't leave. His medical concerns were the last thing on his mind should the Autobots be forced off planet.

"I don't know man; I don't think they're at risk for a full expulsion with the Decepticons still on Earth, but that didn't exactly stop the House of Reps from churning out some legislation towards that effect. Did you actually eat that. I mean, did you like the mineral paste? I'll trade you mine for your bacon and egg ration."

"What," Sam asked before his brain could click in to place. He slid his plate over. "Oh yeah, here you go man, enjoy. I just remembered there's somewhere I got to be." Sam pushed the bench back and got up, "It was nice seeing you without your gun." He almost walked away before Epps called him back.

"Hey," the sergeant raised his bowl of mineral mush. "Take this with you. I'm a man of my word. You can eat it later. It tastes about the same cold anyway. They say it has everything you need to make a strong soldier."

Sam forced a smile and took it just to appease the young Sergeant. "Thanks man," was all he said before rushing out of the cafeteria. He needed to ask Bee some questions and if he wasn't around yet, Ratchet would do. The medical bot seemed to be at the center of everything these days.

……………………………………

There is an important Note about **the CONTINUATION OF THIS FIC **at the end. So read it!

……………………………………

Days Earlier…

It was a rare place. Thousands of acres stretched in either direction, natural and unhampered by Mans machines. It was here, under the lucky sun, that they gathered. None missed the irony that it was among this technological dead zone that they could hide their meetings. How fitting it was, that they were the sole machinery on this island. If they had their way, all 40,041.47 KM of Earth would be just as barren of Mans mark.

To say that Megatron was miffed was a hopeless understatement. To mistake his eyes for hell would be only half right, for the fiery orbs still lacked the devil they sought. They devil he vowed he would have soon.

Megatron was infuriated and disgusted with every single operating Cybertronian. The Autobots, for their choices and the Decepticons for their constant failures. Couldn't they all see their race was dying? How could Optimus neglect their entire species to spare one insignificant human life?

He had spared no such efforts himself. He hadn't even spared his own brother in the last attack. All his efforts and plans had been spoiled by Sam Witwicky, the devil himself. They way he saw it, his race would be flourishing today if it wasn't for the miscalculation of allowing the boy live. He learn from his mistakes.

His followers' eyes were trained on him as he paced between the trees. Not one dared to remark upon the human quality to the gesture, least they become the next part donator. Even their medics unwavering hands fumbled as he fidgeted. Things never boded well when the doctor was nervous. Everyone grew quiet as Megatron stopped his contradictory march and approached.

"Brothers, we are united here together to protect our future! We fight not for destruction, but for the future of our sparklings that will grow richly on an abundant source of Energon. At the same time, we also fight for our own future as the supreme intelligence of this universe." He paused to break off a fistful of rock from a hanging stalactite. All those surrounding him tensed. It was unlike their leader to place any emphasis on his missing arm.

"As well intended as Optimus and the Autobots might be, we no longer have the ability to save ourselves without condemning the insignificant humans in our place. Neither can we further abide their foolish desires for a lingering suicide. To protect ourselves and protect our right as supreme intelligence; we must kill the boy and cripple the Autobot leader." It was then he crushed the rock and it was not hard to imagine the Autobots in its place.

The small medic squeaked and risked a comment. "Sir, mustn't we keep him alive to explore his inferior mind for any possible information concerning the creation of Energon or sparklings?"

Megatron turned ever so slowly to the dissenter, eyes flashing in such a way that belittled his calm voice.

"Any information the boy has, Optimus now has as well. Any information Optimus has, we soon will. Therefore does it not appeal to you that, we should kill the one human that has trumped us time and time again? Or do you still think the boy ordinary and harmless?

Megatron looked around as if addressing them all. "Tell me! Does an innocent, normal boy get an Autobot guardian? Does he evade your soldiers, kill your leader and bring one of your biggest enemies back to life? No! This boy is more then we have estimated and I refuse to undervalue his role in this war any longer. He must be gone for us to succeed, and we must pay the devil his due." Megatron caught the look that everyone was throwing to, "Starscream." "Did you have a question?"

"Only one your excellence," the mechanical triangle sniveled. "How would you suggest we kill the boy? Our best reconnaissance soldier has died by the guardians' hands and Soundwave reports that he is currently residing in the Autobot base."

Megatron laughed and gestured over his shoulder, "well Starscream I'm glad you asked." "Blackout, would you do the honors in revealing our guest?"

The silent Decepticon nodded and dipped inside the cave mouth dutifully. He reemerged with a small Cybertronian in this tow, rather indifferent to the welcoming sound of charged weapons. Hushed whispers escalated into simultaneous cries of, "traitor!" One bold Decepticon even released his cannon only to suffer its backlash as blackout canceled the attack with one of his own.

"Now, now," Megatron chided, "Is that any way to treat a traitor that we want something from?" Megatron came beside the ostracized member and placed a weighty claw on his shoulder. "Now barricade, is it true you have open access to the Autobot base?"

He received his expected reply of, "Yes sir".

"Are you willing to kill Sam Witwicky for us in exchange for your life?"

"Without hesitation," Barricade replied gravely.

Megatron let all his weight fall on Barricades shoulder, causing him to kneel unevenly in the dirt. "Good, now swear it. Take the Cybertronian Oath or the next cannon blast will find its aim."

Silence washed around the Decepticons in waves. Cybertronian oaths were sacred and scarcely used in times of war. They were in fact outlawed as inhuman by the Cybertronians before they separated into Autobot and Decepticon factions. Supposedly, an Oath worked by drawing a certain amount of spark energy into the main processor and setting it up so that it would erupt if the vow was broken. The explosion always caused death or complete debilitation.

Should Barricade take the vow, they would have no choice but to believe he would fulfill it. Should he not, it was a death verdict that they would all relish. It was a smart move by Megatron and their belief in him as leader was reaffirmed.

"Well," Megatron prompted as pushed Barricade down on both knees. They had never seen Barricade take such humiliation quietly before. Perhaps the bots killer instinct had truly died before he had deflected to the Autobots cause.

"I will make a vow," were the last words Barricade spoke normally. His eyes dimmed and it was in a strange voice, which reverberated through the air, that the bot recited his vow. All Decepticons listened with keen interest. Should so much as one word throw the oath, they would tear him to pieces.

Presently

Sam chewed on his dog tag like it was a particularly unyielding piece of hard-candy and willed his bruised body faster down the hall. One more left turn, he intoned, and he would be able to see the infirmary doors!

As absorbed as he was he missed the mounting puddles that were slowly consuming the floor. They refused to miss him, however, and a particularly feisty one grabbed him by the ankle and flung him forward. The slip drove him head long into a puddle so big he thought it could qualify as a small pond.

His head hit hard against the metal flooring but he managed to struggle upwards into a sitting position. The copious liquid burned his throat and nostrils as he coughed it up. Even in his woozy condition he could see that the light blue substance wasn't water. He brought his soaked shirt sleeve up to his face to inspect the fluid. Only it wasn't just fluid, it was machine sustaining Energon. Fearing the worst for Bee, who had recently been sent out on his behalf, he threw himself off the ground and ran. Bumblebee was here and he was hurt, he knew it!

His palms were sweating as he pushed at the insanely heavy double doors that guarded the sickbay. They wouldn't budge and he backed away preparing to use himself as a battering rod. Before he could fling himself forward he felt a small circle give under his touch. It was the "handicap" door opener. He squashed the small prickle in his pride in favor for complete panic as he charged through the door.

If he lost Bumblebee…that was it. He just couldn't do it anymore. The bot meant everything to him now, and was every real friend he had left. He might not be having hot kinky sex with the bot -unlike SOME treacherous, female deserters; but he didn't have to, to know he loved Bee.

The small voice in his head, that would generally question his sanity at such a thought, was lost in the utter commotion that was revealed on the other side of sound proofed doors. There were three metal titans competing in his immediate field of vision. Currently grappling with a very furious Barricade was Bumblebee.

……………………………………..

Important Note on **the CONTINUATION OF THIS FIC**. You all have seven people to thank for this chapter. Unless more people step up and review that they are indeed enjoying this story, then this fic may be discontinued or **very** slowly updated. I'm not nice enough to pour hours of my time into something people don't take 10 seconds to appreciate. Anyway for those of you who **did **take the time to review, this chapter is for you. I love all of you! (Starts a cuddle pile and pulls you in) As usual scroll down for my replies to individual reviews.

Sigh-I'm such a Decepticon meany ;_;

**camocase09 **

lol, thanks for the review. Its always nice to hear that people get my sense of humour ^_^

**Mieaou**  
lol awww yays (hugs again) Thanks for the reviews so far. Sometimes I'm like, "I don't want to write"; and then I make myself reread the reviews and yours always makes me suck it up and crank out the next chapter. This chapter was mostly all plot, but hopefully the next will be a little bit lighter as well ;)

**robins princess starfire**

Ah, I absolutely loved your review, hopefully you review again (hug). And thanks for the update encouragement! I need all that I can get.

**ryu433 **

Thanks for suggesting that fic, it was pretty kool. I want to tell you my plot twist so badly, but I promise I won't for your sake. (sigh) lol I definitely agree about the spark though. Thanks for the encouragement also. There were fewer reviews for this chapter so your big review helped motivate me a lot.

**ToraYashaChan **  
Thanks tora, hopefully this chapter brought you some relief ;)

**my renji-kun **  
Thanks muchos

**Boy and his "Car"**

lol yay!!! Bee plushie!! Omg yesterday I made my bf buy me an extra large soft drink at burger king just so I could have the cup with Bumblebee on it. At least he doesn't mind lol. And yeah… being cool with slash when your not gay is a pretty neat attribute. I generally like ppl who...well, aren't so blinded by hate propaganda. If a girl totally hits on me, then hey, major confidence boost, then right? No need to be all psycho about it. And thanks for finding my sense of humor funny. It took me like a day to figure if I should leave it in or not. I was like, "please make up partially for the boring plot development, please please please. Anyway thats kool about your naru fanfiction. I'll take a nose though it ^_^ (if I can find it, I'm not the most technological person XD but I'm sure I can probably hack it)


	5. Chapter 5

Copy right disclaimer: I own very few things. The characters and "world" represented in this fanfiction are not one of them.

………………………………………………………………….

Authors note # 1

Hola, so anyway you guys have been so awesome, what with all the great reviews an all, so I've decided to do something nice for ya'll. Anyway this chapter was originally going to end about 6 pages in, but since I am in your debt I have given you the next chapter as well. Enjoy and look out for the additional Authors note at the end. I have lots of great people to thank!

………………………………………………………………**..**

**Previously**

His palms were sweating as he pushed at the insanely heavy double doors that guarded the sickbay. They wouldn't budge and he backed away preparing to use himself as a battering rod. Before he could fling himself forward he felt a small circle give under his touch. It was the "handicap" door opener. He squashed the small prickle in his pride in favor for complete panic as he charged through the door.

If he lost Bumblebee…that was it. He just couldn't do it anymore. The bot meant everything to him now, and was every real friend he had left. He might not be having hot kinky sex with the bot -unlike SOME treacherous, female deserters; but he didn't have to, to know he loved Bee.

The small voice in his head, that would generally question his sanity at such a thought, was lost in the utter commotion that was revealed on the other side of sound proofed doors. There were three metal titans competing in his immediate field of vision. Currently grappling with a very furious Barricade was Bumblebee.

…………………………………………………………………**..**

**Chapter five and Six**

**Sacrifices and Scars**

Bumblebee was fairly happy with himself as his hologram hobbled out of the last shop. He had gotten through his task of collecting Sams' things and necessities more quickly than he expected. Thanks to his legendary luck, he was also still safely in two pieces.

Bumblebee turned to watch the young shop boy struggle out of the shop doors beneath a heavy pile of bagged parcels. "You can toss it in the trunk Sonny," he wheezed in an elderly fashion.

The boy did as directed and shut the trunk with a soft clang. "Would you like your wallet on the car seat Mr. Brumble," the young teen asked in his best ass-kissing tone.

"Sure, sure, take yourself a fiver too sonny. Can you get the door for an old man? My hands can grasp the wheel, but the doors got a mean stick!" Bumble bee watched in amusement as the teen, happy for the tip, fumbled over himself to do as he asked. Once Bee was safely inside of locked doors, he threw himself into drive and peeled out of the parking lot. He felt slightly bad for dusting the boy, but he was certain he'd have blown a circuit if he had sustained that form any longer.

Holding the experimental technology was hard with his smaller size, but as he looked at everything he had procured on Sams' behalf he couldn't help but feel that it was worth it. Getting the humans to do most of the work, now that was the tricky part. Since his material accelerator wasn't as powerful as Optimus' or Ratchets', he couldn't sustain the secondary holoform long enough to keep contact with objects for more than a couple of seconds.

It was when he saw an older lady being escorted out of the shopping center that he had had that particular stroke of genius. Thanks to his fine impersonation of a slightly handicapped and thrifty older gentleman, he even had had time to pick up an extra special something for Sam. He felt an odd flicker in his spark as he debated if Sam would like it. Perhaps using the holoform made his spark unstable.

All he had left to do was swing by Sams' house to collect some personal effects and then he could return to the Autobot Base for his appointment with Ratchet. Hopefully Ron Witwicky would be the only one home today. He didn't think he could suffer another one of Mrs. Witwickys' mood whiplashes without needing another coat of paint.

His luck held out and an hour later he was initiating the unlocking sequences to the Autobot portion of the base. He was feeling a bit apprehensive about his trip to Ratchets office. It was the perfect time, however, since he could accomplish everything before Sam returned from lunch.

Last month he had decided to get his vocalizer fixed. Ratchet had assured him it was doable, painful perhaps, but doable and with a minimal amount of risk. So for the past three weeks he had been making appointments with the doctor behind Sams back. Bumblebee knew Sam would worry if he knew exactly what needed to happen for the repairs to cement. The boy would try telling him it wasn't worth it, but it was.

It wasn't so bad, sometimes, expressing himself through radio. At other times, however, it made him feel more crippled then when he had lost the use of his legs. How do you comfort someone as special as Sam when you can't even use your own words? Right now, if Neil Diamond couldn't make Sam feel better, then he couldn't either. It made him feel like an outsider to Sam when he was in pain. Watching, but not helping.

So far his repairs were going well. Ratchet had successfully replaced the damaged metal around his throat and removed the old vocalizer. Today he should have been able to build a new vocalizer by reverse engineering the old one. All that was left was the more dangerous portion of the procedure. Ratchet would have to merge the new part into his sparks electric field so that the part would take when he inserted it back into his throat. It was similar to a human organ transplant. It would have to be compatible with, and magnetized by, his spark in order for the part to work properly.

Before he knew it he was standing before the medical bays doors. He took a deep drag of air through his filters and entered. Ratchet greeted him immediately and steered him towards the operation table. The Medbot asked all the typical yes and no questions. He knew his old friend was curious about why he had opted to get repairs considering that he had lived with the malfunction for hundreds of years already. He also knew it was better not to fill him in, least his judgment appear compromised.

"Are you sure your ready for this," Ratchet asked, breaking his professional manner for a friend. Bumblebee locked optics with him and nodded as seriously as possible. "Alright, lay like so," the Medbot indicated for him to lie on his back. "I'll have to put you in stasis for approximately twenty minutes so I need you to relax. Do not try to talk immediately when you awaken. I'll have to run some tests to make sure the part acclimatized. Is that understood?"

He nodded once again and reclined. Emergency stasis always felt unsettling and he tried to calm himself so he wouldn't enter an uncooperative mode. He failed, however, and Ratchet directed him to think of something soothing. He followed his suggestion and tried to picture prewar Cybertron. It wasn't until Ratchet asked him to examine Sams' image files, oddly enough, that he was able to drift far enough into relaxation mode to enable the enforced shutdown.

………………………………………………………………………

Ratchet was almost done. All he had left were a few more wires to cross and connections to secure and Bumblebee would be just fine. He almost had to laugh to himself. The procedure had some unexpected complications and he found himself wondering what exact type of make the Autobot was. His systems were unlike most of what Ratchet saw in his professional experience and he speculated that the strangeness was due to the fact that Bumblebee had been of the last few born before the war had erupted .Either way, the bots uncanny luck hadn't failed and despite some trouble he was now ready to be brought back online.

He muttered a strange series of words and the yellow lump on his operating table came to life. He directed his patient to sit after he ran a standard diagnostic check on his operating systems. All reports came back green so there was no reason to delay the hardware installation. He picked up a pair of sound dampeners and attached them from his hearing sensors to Bumblebees throat. So absorbed was he, that he completely missed the heavy thumps heading towards his office. He noticed that Bumblebee was acting oddly, but he just chalked it up to nerves.

"Everything looks okay, Bumblebee. Your new part was accepted and successfully connected." "No thanks to your punk system," he muttered as an afterthought while he placed his tools aside. "Okay, next I'm just going to unlock the vocals and run some more tests. In approximately 3 seconds I need you to tell me the first thing that comes to your mind. Three, two, one…"

""Aftbrain, slag pit, son of Unicron," his patient shouted in a very clear British accent. Ratchet was offended for a moment until he realized the bot was looking directly over his shoulder. He had barely enough time to note the intruder before he was sent tumbling over the table when a skirmish erupted between Bumblebee and the insulted party.

His suspicions were confirmed when he looked up to find a badly damaged Barricade grappling with his patient. Not entirely convinced either individual could hold their own in their current states he attempted to break them up. All his efforts were to no avail.

He had just hailed Prime when a new figure burst through the door. "Sam, no," he moved to intercept the boy before he could become crushed in the dispute. Of course, as he wrapped his fingers around one another slippery human, another had to rush the threshold and give him the slip completely. What did Mikaela Banes think she would accomplish?

The human female took off a shoe and cast it at Barricades head just as he was taking advantage of Bumblebees distraction." Barricade, what the **fuck** do you think you're doing! Settle down and get on that operating table. Do it now or so help me, I won't touch your engine for a month!"

Ratchet could note the change in Barricades body language before he let his adversary drop to the side. Amazingly, the bot complied and climbed onto the table without a word. Luckily for him, Bumblebee was more interested in rushing to his side then continuing. No Sams' side, he corrected himself and set the boy down.

"Well hello Barricade you've gotten yourself into a fine mess." "What's your damage," Ratchet inquired. "I had hoped you'd be smarter than to attack one of our own and expect treatment."

The human girl cut the Decepticon off before he could come to his own defence. "Look doctor, we don't have time for this. The leaks in his Energon system are getting worse. He just lost all of his stored Energon outside your door and we need you to do something fast before the fissure spreads to the main supply!" She sidestepped the three completely and went to Barricades side. "Look. He's damaged like this because he refused to give the Decepticons what they wanted! I was there, you HAVE to help him."

Ratchet was about to state that he didn't have to help anyone who tore apart half of his office, but was cut off by an unexpected source. "Do as she says Ratchet", Optimus said as he entered the room. "Her claim appears valid and I was expecting as much."

……………………………………………………….

He felt like he was suffocating again. Bee was attacked right in front of him and Ratchet had assured that he could do nothing. Now, seeing as how Mikaela didn't even acknowledge he was in the room, he felt like a nothing.

He didn't know which made him feel worse. Until she defended the robot responsible for the attack and attached herself to his leg, oblivious to the Energon that was leaking all over her. If that was him coating her with his life fluids, he felt sure she that would have left him for dead.

He realized he was being a jealous dick and that he should be more concerned for his friend. The robot appeared fine, but there was an odd whirl coming from his throat. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was preparing to talk.

When Optimus showed up and backed Mikaela he felt his last bit of will power break. The betrayal stung and tears threaten to spill over the rims of his lower eyelids. Barricade took his girl, attacked his best friend, and now the Autobots were going to help him? He let out a choked cry of denial before he turned and fled from the room, oblivious to the set of eyes following him out.

He got all the way out to one of the vacant practice fields before he realized he was being tailed. He only needed one guess as to who it was. "Bee get out of here," he half sobbed as he sat on the damp ground. "You need to go back to the others and get looked at alright? Tell them that bastard can wait."

Bumblebee hesitated for a second and approached slowly, taking a seat carefully next to the boy. He had thought having a voice would take the helpless feeling away, but it didn't. A symphony of what-ifs plagued his processor. The two loudest chords questioned his ability to say the right thing and his voice period, ridiculously enough. He even toyed with the notion of finding an appropriate song before his courage caught up with him.

"Sam," he said as he laid a comforting finger around the boy. "I am not hurt." He waited for the boy to catch on and ran a report on his vitals in the mean time.

Sam wiped his eyes and brought legs up guardedly. "You could have been, and it would have been all my fault."

Bumblebee almost had to laugh at the humans' failure to notice his newfound voice. If it was under better circumstances, he would have. "Sam, I do not see the logic in it being your fault," the Autobot said gently.

"When I saw all that Energon on the floor, I thought you had been attacked and it was all because Prime sent you on that stupid mission to get my stuff." Sams' voice had begun to take on the gruff quality that all humans assimilated when they were upset. Bee felt an ache settle in his spark as well as a crushing desire to take all the boys' pain away.

It was the small silence that occurred while the Autobot was thinking that clued Sam in. "You can talk? What? did barricade fix you when he smacked you aside the head? That worked with my old T.V. sometimes."

Bumblebee really had to laugh at that one and the sound did them both some good. "No, I've been going to Ratchet recently to get my vocal processor fully repaired. It has been in disrepair for a long time, thanks to a different Decepticon." Bumblebee saw a sad look come back into Sams face and nudged him lightly. "Besides, Barricade couldn't land a decent punch on me if his exhausts depended on it. I was just letting him vent a little because I said some pretty harsh things."

"Sure if by letting him vent you mean I distracted you," Sam snorted.

"Well you are distracting sometimes human," Bumblebee replied as he brought his face closer to the humans. "Were those pink shoes I saw you wearing earlier?"

Sams face broke into a smile, "they might have been, I'll tell you if you were hallucinating or not if you tell me what happened to your vocalizer". The boy finally caved to the bots desired closeness and scooted so that he could feel the bots warmed metal against his skin.

Bumblebee snickered, "Cybertronians don't hallucinate, but I'll tell you if you promise to tell me what's wrong". Sam hesitated, but nodded his head. He was more curious to hear the story then he was desperate to conceal his feelings from the robot.

They both laid back for a moment, and Sam took Bumblebees' silent support as they contemplated. The field they were in was flat and unnaturally dark with storm clouds. Sam felt like it should be evening and they ought to be star gazing at their old spot. It would just…feel right.

Maybe Cybertronians could read minds because Bee looked at him and asked if he wanted to get out of here first. Sams' heart felt like it leapt into his throat and he had to clear it a couple of times before he could speak. "Y-yeah. It would be nice to get out of this place for a bit."

Sam felt slightly cold when Bee pulled away to transform but was comforted by the sight. Seconds past and soon Billy Ocean was asking Sam to get out of his dreams, and into his car.

…………………………………….

(chapter 6)

They drove for hours. Sam suspected "Satans' Camaro" was intentionally taking the scenic route, but he didn't mind. He smelled leather, felt the steady vibrations of tires and wondered when Bee had started to feel like home.

The light was waning now and a natural darkness was replacing the false one as the storm clouds bleed themselves out and dispersed. Perhaps they would be able to see the stars from their look out.

Another shared hour flew by and Sam was able to recognize a few landmarks. It felt odd that things hadn't changed here. He certainly had, and he couldn't fully regret it because of Bee. Maybe a human and a Cybertronian weren't so ridiculous. Their friendship was anything but laughable after all.

Sam felt his nerves stir as the hill came into sight. It was the first time they had come here to share stories and feelings. He felt vulnerable and stupid for the first time since he woke up in the Medical Bay. What if Bee thought he was an idiot? How could a processor find him to be anything but illogical?

When his guardian slowed down and announced their arrival Sam exited the Camero with shaky legs. It was damp outside of his friend and the chill made him long for Bees heated metal against his skin. At least, that's what he told himself. Either way, he didn't protest when said bot picked him up and reclined with him nestled against the strong chest plate. The action might have pinched if Bee wasn't being as careful as he could to be gentle.

A couple of minutes passed by void of small talk before Bumblebee began his story. "I was born on Cybertron," the bot said and pointed Sam to a speck in the sky as if he could still see his birth place there. Maybe he could, Sam mused.

"Back when I was barely more than a sparkling, a war split the Cybertronians into factions and a great battle took place over the power of the Cube. The Autobots, due to the All Sparks wish perhaps, were able to secure it first. However, they knew they could not keep it safe indefinitely so they made a difficult decision. It was my mission as an Autobot to send the Cube off planet. I did so in no particular direction and with the wish that it would be lost to us all until the war was over. I had just successfully completed the mission when Megatron caught up with me at the battle of Tyger Pax." The robot paused for a dramatic effect, fully and unapologetically milking the human for every little gasp of concern.

"So Megatron didn't get the Alls Spark, but he let you live anyway," Sam inquired breathlessly.

"Well naturally he asked me for the coordinates and when I wouldn't tell him…," Bumblebee let his voice trail off. "He made it so I couldn't tell anyone. I suppose he thought the neck wound would finish me." The large Autobot craned his head up to get a good look at the boy that was inspecting him with new eyes.

"Wow, you are one lucky Autobot," Sam said and Bumblebee felt a warmth flutter in his spark.

"That I am," he whispered as he stared at the proof. "You, however, are not lucky enough to worm out of your promise. So, as you humans say, spill or be tickled."

Sam cringed when his guardian rubbed his side to underscore his statement. He thought the threat was quite a contradiction to Bumblebees post as guardian and said so. Naturally, Sam was tickled into obedience. "Okay, okay you've got me, I'll spill if you quit it!"

Sam wasn't quick to talk, but Bumblebee gave him time. He was enjoying the feeling of the human in his arms and he was starting to understand that his feelings for the boy went deeper then what he felt for other Autobots. All Spark help him.

Sam shifted to lay his aching head on the smooth metal. "I don't know what to say Bee," he started. "I didn't think it would feel worse to see it. I thought I felt as bad as I could, just knowing what was going on between Mikaela and Barricade. Don't get me wrong Bee. I'm not completely heartbroken, but I feel betrayed by her and by the rest of the Autobots for taking him in, as selfish as it sounds."

"Not you though, Bee," Sam added before his friend could count himself among his betrayers. It didn't look like Bee was rushing to conclusions though, so he worked up the nerve to continue.

"She always told me I was the immature one, and I was once. I'm not defending that. But I would never have just eloped with someone and acted as though she didn't matter. She treated me like I was less than nothing Bee. She throws this big campaign for my heart and she threw it away without ever being honest with me. To make matters worse I lost her to Barricade. He had no right to attack you like that. I'm beginning to think he's just a giant robotized jock –jerk, that will break her heart eventually. I even feel mad at myself for caring about her feelings in the first place."

There was a new silence and Bumblebee was the first to break it. "I understand you. I may not be the one you wish to hear it from Sam, but I think you're a wonderful sentient being. I think she has made a bad choice and whoever gets you now will be lucky for her loss." The giant robot seemed smaller to Sam, somehow more vulnerable when he spoke. "You are not a nothing. I think I…I feel that you are precious to me. You've been my most precious friend for a while now."

It wasn't the statement itself but the way the bot struggled with it that caused him to look up. Bee's optics were closed as though he couldn't bear to look at the part of himself he had just unravelled. Sam knew instantly that what his friend had wanted to say was, 'I think I love you'. He also knew he couldn't force his friend to abandon that notion. He knew what that type of rejection felt like now, and couldn't put Bee through that even if he wanted to.

Love was a word they had both used before and its new implications conspired with his headache to make him feel dizzy. He knew he wasn't ready to consider a new relationship with anyone. Much less a sixteen foot alien, but he felt like he would break if he couldn't have some new part of his friend all to himself. He just didn't know what it was that he needed exactly.

"Bee, besides sex with humans, can you interact with them any other way? I want…I want to feel closer to you, but I can't exactly hug you." Sam felt Bee vibrate, almost shiver, under him as he spoke and he wondered how sensitive the bot could be to his touch. As if to restate his desires, he ran his hands gently across the protective metal plating covering Bees' spark.

To Sams surprise Bumblebee moaned and the plating cracked ever so slightly, spilling blue energy into the air. "Sam don't," the Autobot mustered weakly, unable to do so much as move his hands.

Seeing the Autobot like this made Sam feel powerful, but he did as Bee asked, aware that he might have accidentally fondled the giant bot. He could feel Bees' vibrations strengthen and become more erratic as he fought to pull himself together. He'd never seen his guardian look so open, so human before and he hardened in response. Was this how Mikaela fell for Barricade? Was he falling? If not, then why did he have the sudden urge to crawl up and kiss the bots faceplate?

It took some time, but Bumblebee was able to pull himself together long enough to close the gap between his chest plates. The air around them cackled as it was cut off from its newest energy supply.

"Sam I," Bumblebee started before his courage failed. He sat up after rolling Sam gently aside. "I have something for you," the bot tried again. "It might not be…what you're asking for now, but I think it will help if you're feeling disconnected."

Sam was distracted from his desire for long enough to register that Bee was trying to give him something. "A gift," Sam inquired as he got to his feet. As humorous as it was to watch a two ton robot try to access his own back storage compartment, Sams curiosity got the better of him and he bid his friend to transform and pop the trunk.

Bumblebee did so, grudgingly and he rushed to inspect the trunks contents. At first he didn't see anything until something gleamed at his from the back corner. "Omg Bee," Sam exclaimed, "You got me a-"

Sam would have finished his comment if it hadn't been for the unexpected happening.

………………………………………………………………………

Anyway I just wanted to give thanks to some people so if you think you may be one of them stick around. **Reflections of reality **let me know that responding to you all on this page might be against the TOS or guidelines . I have reread all the rules and I didn't see anything to that effect, but just to be safe I have responded to everyone who has an account via pm. So below are the **extra thanks** and **responses to those who do not have an account that I could reply to.**

**Extra thanks goes to:**

**Robins princess star fire, Boy and his car**, Mieaou,** Ryu, Sayin_girl, and bumblebee 2009.** You guys have been the best support system EVER! Thanks so much. Its because of you guys that I have gotten this far. In addition thanks goes to Ryu for supplying the nice bag of Cybertonian cuss words and other great info.

**To those who do not have an account:**

Lol thank you. Is Barricade really evil though or is the writer? Muahaha.

Yaoi_Neko  
Thanks, hopefully you'll like some of the upcoming twists ;)

robins princess starfire

Lol I like love you. Your reviews always puts these goofy little smiles on my face that freak ppl out. Thanks for sharing your thoughts. Helps me monitor how well I'm portraying the plot.

Mahichu

Aye aye. Thanks for the comp.

jasmachoc  
(grins deviously) I like your intuition. We'll see if your right about him.

Boy and his "Car"

I checked out your work and its far from crappy. And thanks for being there man. Your one of the top people keeping me going. I love hearing from you. Its almost like I have this creepy fanfic family lol.

sayin_girl

Ah!!! Sorry master, may this double chapter please you to make up for any delay!! (cowers)

LadyFire

Ouuuu…encouragement felt. Its like a warm pool without the grossness ;) lol jk. Thanks for the review.

Pyra

Aww its okay (pets) you've defiantly made up for it! Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

Copy right disclaimer: I own very few things. The characters and "world" represented in this fanfiction are not one of them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Previously, in the last chapter of Bumblebee Blue:

"Sam I," Bumblebee started before his courage failed. He sat up after rolling Sam gently aside. "I have something for you," the bot tried again. "It might not be…what you're asking for now, but I think it will help if you're feeling disconnected."

Bumblebee's words distracted Sam from his desire, and he realized that Bee was trying to give him something."

"A gift?" Sam inquired as he got to his feet. As humorous as it was to watch a two-ton robot try to access his own back storage compartment, Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he bid his friend to transform and pop the trunk.

Bumblebee did so, grudgingly and Sam rushed to inspect the trunk's contents. At first, he didn't see anything, but then he spotted a gleam in the back corner. "Oh my god Bee," Sam exclaimed, "You got me a-"

Sam would have finished his comment if it hadn't been for the unexpected happening.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 6

Sam stared at a sleek, compact Nokia. It came complete with a shiny black and yellow covering that mimicked Bumblebees' exterior. He loved it. He absolutely loved it and was about to tell his friend as much when it shifted into a more upright position of its own accord. All he could make out was a head and multiple arms before it ducked down into the shadowy corners of the trunk. Seconds passed by and nothing happened. As soon as Sam went to move, however, the object launched itself at him. It was so quick that it almost latched unto his face before he could register its' movement.

Sam screamed loudly and tried to keep small beast from using its razor sharp appendages to slice his skin. He failed and cursed the tiny creature to high hell. His blood started seeping from the paper cut like gashes. The damned thing hissed back at him. Like it had won the fight.

Why would Bumblebee give him an evil little Decepticon? Did he want him to treat it like one of those stress balls? He decided that the option sounded fun and proceeded to squeeze it until he heard Bees' voice asking him to stop.

"I'm sorry Sam, I've never seen him react like this. Please press the power button and he'll deactivate." Sam looked for the button and sighed when he found it on the tiny creatures underbelly, hugged tightly between three sets of curled, sharp legs.

Despite the difficulty, he managed to prod at the horrible thing's version of a belly button outtie. He waited and then waited some more before realizing that nothing was happening. "Bee it **won't **shut off!

After a few moments of silence, save for the mad hissing coming from the Nokia, Bee directed him to try holding down the button for approximately 3.2 seconds.

Sam threw Bumblebee a dirty look, but did as he was told. The little demons optics lost their luminosity, it powered down and the screen that served as its chest plate indicated that it was hibernating. Sam sighed and looked from the mean chunk of metal to his guardian's face. Dimly he wondered if he should try telling Bee that he liked it to spare the bots feelings. He debated for a moment and decided to ask distracting questions instead. Just in case Bumblebee had a built in bull-shit detector.

Sam was still catching his breath as he talked. "So Bee, where did you pick this up from?" His eyes lingered on its black and yellow painting for a moment. "Please don't tell me the Autobots have succeeded in creating sparklings. If so, and this one is yours, can you find someone else to be its Godfather? At least until it's out of its terrible twos?"

Bumblebee chuckled nervously. "Actually Sam, all sparklings are well behaved. It's not until the human equivalent of about 6,500 years old that they hit their rebellious stage. I went through quite the funk myself."

Sam let out a breath he hadn't even been aware of holding. He knew Bee well enough to tell that he was joking about it being his sparking. The thought of a rebellious Bee made him laugh. He had a mental image of a younger Bee back-talking Optimus. As cute as that was he could also tell that his friend was avoiding the question. "Where did you say you got this from again, Bee? My human memory must be failing me because I don't remember you mentioning this before."

Bumblebee started looking a bit more nervous. If the Autobot realized that Sam's new memory capabilities were quite infallible, he didn't mention it. All he said was that he had 'liberated' the tiny mecha from Sector Seven.

Sam resisted the urge to make a smart comment on Sector Seven's tendency to lose its evil inhabitants. He could have said something like, 'so, one Megatron wasn't bad enough'. But he didn't. He knew that Bee was probably feeling a bit stupid right about now and it chewed at him slightly. So instead, he asked about the little mecha's meltdown.

"I'm not really sure Sam," was Bee answered. "This machine has never seemed the slightest bit malicious towards me. It has generally been quite affectionate since I reprogrammed it." Bumblebee caught Sam's odd look when he used the word 'programmed' and rushed to explain. "This unit didn't have enough material for the All Spark to transform it into a completely sentient being."

Bee nudged the little phone into his outstretched hand and began the process of linking one of his own cords to the Nokias' USB port. "Therefore, after I saved it, I started working on a program to turn it into a sort of self-aware mobile communication device fit for a human being. It seems I must have overlooked something." Bumblebee seemed to be distracted for a moment as he accessed the phone's program files. "That's strange," the bot remarked.

"What is?" Sam asked and stood on his tiptoes in the hopes of achieving a better view.

"Currently this device should only respond negatively to another sentient mechanical being. One that I haven't marked in its files as being an Autobot anyway." Bumblebee stared at Sam as though unsure of what to do about the situation. "I'll take it back for now and try to figure out what went wrong with the programming."

Sam didn't want Bee to think he was ungrateful so he rushed to stop him before he could complete the diagnostic and place the gift back into storage. "No, no, no, no! I want it…I mean. Couldn't you just have it mark me as an Autobot for the time being? It would follow my orders then right? So I wouldn't have to worry about it mauling my parents' faces off? I mean.. I really do want it. That way I could always talk to you right?" And check on you too you crazy bot, Sam added in his thoughts. Perhaps this really was a killer gift once you got rid of the killer aspect.

Bumblebee looked at him with the Cybertronian version of relief plastered on his metal face. Sam even noticed that the bot was starting to look quite happy with himself. Accepting gifts graciously definitely bought Sam brownie points right? Even if he didn't exactly know what he'd use them for.

Moments passed and Bumblebee completed the task Sam had requested before handing the small phone over. "I'll have to look at it later, but that should fix the problem for now." Sam smiled back and clutched the offering to his chest. A big, goofy grin nested in his face and he had to admit that spending quality time with Bee was improving his outlook. He even had a new little project to work on. Before an awkward silence could sneak between them Bumblebee transformed back into a Camero and popped his rear door open. Sam took the invite willingly and climbed in. It had been too long a day and far too short a night. Bee started his engine and Sam reclined across the back seat. He fell asleep with Shawn Mullins "Lullaby" playing softly in the background.

……………………………………………………………….

Sam was dreaming and he found himself familiar with the subject matter. Again, he was stuck in that horrible copy cat world that was so real despite its lack of tactile sensation. At least the second time around he knew he wasn't dead, if that made things any better.

Sam floated around for long enough to notice that floating wasn't the best word choice. Trees generally stayed below him, but the way they bobbed up and down made him feel like he was stuck on the carnival cruise ship from hell. At least he couldn't get sea sick in a dream.

Just when he thought this episode of twilight zone couldn't get any creepier the producer swapped the host for Charles Manson. He stopped immediately because he could hear something screaming. Something alive. Something that sounded human.

He concentrated in the direction of the wails and the bottom of the forest floor came into view. Only it wasn't the scenery he expected. A cold expanse of metal dominated his line of vision and confused him. Sam wondered why he was seeing metal. Metal didn't exactly seem like forest material.

The metal moved under his watch and shifted upwards like a limb. A really agitated moose limped away from under it and Sam realized that the screams were less human then he thought. Memories from his last dream came running back, distracting him from the glare the animal sent his way.

In his last dream he had lashed out to find that he had a gigantic metal arm. Now that he remembered the last dream everything began to click into place. The note he had left himself about the robot made sense now. **He** was the robot! Well, a Cybertronian really, but who was there to nitpick him in his own dream? Certainly not Mikaela. Thank Primus.

Moving was still a little bit difficult now that he was aware of himself. Nonetheless he tried to steer clear of animals, freaky figments of his imagination or not. If simply dreaming that he was a Cybertronian was this difficult he hated to think of what it would be like to be transformed into one overnight. He would have to watch Freaky Friday again for some pointers on how to avoid such body-swapping.

By comparing his height to the trees around him, he judged that he was at least eight feet taller than Bumblebee. He appeared to have little in the way of paint. Sam was about to contemplate if that made him naked, but decided better of it. Shouldn't he be more concerned that he was having dreams about being a bot? He had spent enough time in therapy after the war to know that dreams meant something. Dreaming that he was a gigantic mecha had to imply that some part of his mind was abnormal. He never had such realistic dreams before his hospitalization and it disturbed him. Maybe his new powers of data absorption had something to do with it. Were his newfound mental capabilities responsible for this lucid dream?

Either way this was pretty neat, Sam reflected. He let his mind clear and began testing his new legs out. Thoughts of poor little squishy things aside, what boy never wanted to play as a giant robot? Perhaps if he could find that mountain again, he could figure out if he had working canons.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ratchet stood stiffly as he rifled through is patient's data packs. Something was weird in one, or all of them, and he would get no rest until he could pinpoint the inconsistency.

Sams tests had come back. Apparently no metal poisoning had been detected, but Ratchet remained unconvinced. How did a boy who had nearly been blown up after touching a series of metal alien artifacts not show an least an elevated metal reading of some sort? He'd ran tests to detect Cybertronian and Earth metals alike. The doctor In him could let it slide if it was a slight elevation, but he found it outrageous that the human's blood samples were almost completely uncontaminated by either such impurity. It simply wasn't logical.

He felt the answer evade him at the edges of his mind. The doctor speculated that he was just processing too hard and switched patients. Neither Mikaela or Barricade had returned from their "lovers tryst" completely unscathed. While Barricades injury was severe enough to cause termination after several days, Ratchet found the wounds to be oddly superficial and quite dissimilar to the typical Decepticon attack patterns.

Miss Banes, however, had smooth class three burns up and down the outside of her arms and legs, as well as the inside of her palms. It was all very curious and, unlike Optimus, Ratchet did not dismiss the topic after Mikaela insinuated it was an intercourse-related accident. Barricade was no sparkling and he definitely had had sexual experience in the past. His current partner's organic build should not have off put him so badly as to burn her. Electrocution … maybe. Burning, however, not so much.

Ratchet sighed and reluctantly committed himself to having a talk with Bumblebee about attempting a deeper relationship with Sam. Perhaps he would even talk to Sam instead, if the bot was still in denial. The human could be stubborn but he wasn't quite as innocent or as oblivious as his co-worker, Bumblebee. At least not after his involvement in their war.

Maybe he could find traces of metal in the boy's skin or hair. Before he could berate himself for unintentionally returning to the subject he decided he would have to conduct more tests. He would sink to collecting bodily fluids if he had to. All sorts of bodily fluids. Innate human modesty be damned.

…………………………………………………..

It was the time and type of night that made Earths population think of black cats and imagine that the clouds sweeping across the full moon were particularly broom shaped. They called it the witching hour.

Megatron wasn't a witch, but he saved this hour for some of his darker deeds. His optics didn't need the full moon and his plans didn't need the dramatic setting to be bad news for his enemies. He just liked the thought of his victims being unaware and helpless in their slumber. His organic victims anyway.

Midnight also had its practical perks. The humans seemed strongly suited against becoming nocturnal, so even the guards at the Autobot base would be losing touch with reality just about now. The would mistake things they actually saw as shadows and the suspicious activity of his spy would be marked down to a restlessness that a Decepticon didn't possess.

Any moment now he would be hailed and his spy would fill him in. Not by long wave transmissions, no, but by the weak computers that the humans enjoyed on base. It was inferior technology, and because of that reason, Optimus had never sought to keep tabs on it. All his little puppet had to do was send him an email communication and Megatron could keep up to date on his schemes.

Before to long wickedwheels666 hailed him from the yahoo server and Megatron opened an invite-only chat window. A text conversation took place as follows.

"Greetings Master, I have the information you have asked for. Please accept this download. It contains the information you requested on our target as well as any Autobot campaigns I could get my hands on."

Megatron did so and skimmed the files. Among them were medical reports on the humans at the Autobot base. One such report was prominently tagged and read 'Samuel Witwicky'. Megatron was already pleased. He knew he had done well in recruiting this spy before he even scanned the other files on the base itself. Now that he had schematics and information on the Witwicky human his work was half done. All he had left to do was find a time when the Autobots would be forced to leave him vulnerable. Find one, or invent one.

"You have done well. I see you haven't forgotten your true loyalties. Luckily for you. For the next scheduled communication, I will need you to determine a time for us to make contact with the target. If one cannot be found you will need to create one after a two week period. Is that understood? No sooner. We need to cement our forces before a successful attack can be made." Megatron didn't feel a need to be any more specific about his forces. Mainly because he didn't want to admit he was waiting on an arm repair so he could have the pleasure of crushing the human boy himself.

The other party seemed to remain silent as they processed their commands. "Yes sir. As long as you uphold our deal I will do whatever you wish." With the added audio effect of a door slamming, Megatron signed off. He was almost ecstatic with glee, but that didn't mean he had to give his subordinates the satisfaction of bathing in it.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys! I got a beta so a couple of days went into that. It's a really good beta though, She's the writer for "In the Wake" and her name is Piscaria so defiantly check her out! (Piscaria-thank you so much! this chapter seemed to come out ten times better with your help! I cant say enough)**

**Anyway its always really fun to hear what you guys think about the chapter or guess about the plotline so if you can leave a review I promise i'll get back to you ;). Also schools looming in the not to distant distance so I probably need all the "Gimmie more" you guys got. Full time work AND school sucks. But ill try to hack it all for you guys thou. (hugs you all). Love ya.**

**Here's my replies to the people who don't have accounts for me to respond to.**

**a fan/Kiru**  
Thanks. Let me know if you guys like this chap.

**sayin_girl**

lol yes master (bows and chains herself to her keyboard). Just gimme one of those cool suits and i'll forever be loyal.

**Boy and his "Car**"

Lol you can definitely be the cool bother. And thanks so much (gives you a cuddle) Also of course I liked it , your a decent writer so keep it up (hugs)

**Pyra**

Ah yes, so many conflicts to resolve so little time, awesome review.

**robins princess starfire**

aw thankies (blushes) as you know the particular likes are always appreciated. Anyway you hurry up with your next chapter as well. Ah why am I so evil XD Anyway you are definitely the little sis in my fanfiction family so stay in school and no drugs and all! Or ill beat up your boyfriends…or something

**Shout outs for particularly nice reviewers not mentioned above: **Bumblebee 2009, ladyjulianna, Mieaou, ryu (of course!) and bumblebee is my hero. You guys all rocked! The support you've given is much much much loved!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters.

Previously,

The other party seemed to remain silent as they processed Megatrons' commands. "Yes sir. As long as you uphold our deal I will do whatever you wish."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Friends and Enemies

Bumblebee played soft lullabies as he drove Sam back to the base. The sounds around him were soft and airy, but not soothing to the young Autobot. Soothing for him would have been the absence of the self doubts that caused his mixed emotions.

Despite the genetic distance between Cybertronians and Humans, they were so much alike. Both felt pain and happiness. Both felt love and could show compassion. The two species could even make love. Could both fall in love with each other?

Bumblebee was sad to admit that it was beginning to look like at least one party could. When he found out about Barricade and Mikaela it was easy to dismiss their coupling as juvenile. Both were extremely young in their species and he felt sure they hadn't considered the consequences. Now he was considering the consequences.

The short human lifespan could equate to attachment issues later on. The adjustments each party would have to make was phenomenal. The difference in size and strength alone were an obstacle. It was good he was small for a bot. He was only 1.10 times taller than Sam. However, he was still well over a thousand pounds heavier. Muscle mass being lighter than Cybertronian metal and all.

Relationships also had to take both parties into account. How did Sam feel about him? He knew Sam loved him, but in what way? The questions seemed endless. Did he want to make Sam happy? Yes. Could he? That was a different matter entirely. Human beings weren't the most accepting race. He couldn't take Sam out or ask his parents for approval without being lynched. The fact that he was masculine would be bad enough for Sam.

If he bonded to Sam could he survive the humans' death? When the Nokia attacked Sam he felt like his spark was going to leap out of his chest. Only when he realized the human had the Nokia under control did he manage to relax. The entire thing was so embarrassing. It was like an episode of, what did humans call it? When good mammals go bad? It was something like that anyway.

His human was also quite tough. Most humans would have ran away from him if he had given them an attack phone. He was extremely thankful that Sam was not most humans. Either way Bumblebee wasn't sure if his presence was protecting or endangering the boy. He had saved Sam from the Decepticons a couple of times, but really he was responsible for sending Megatron here. If he hadn't of sent the All Spark off into the middle of nowhere none of this would have happened. If Sam ever died because of him…

When Sam died, period, he was going to be in a world of hurt. Bonded or not. Sam meant everything to him…" I've got it bad," Bee sighed to himself. The feel of working vocal cords felt like heaven. It calmed him a little bit. Hours passed as he drove and he felt his precious cargo roll in his sleep.

The boy was also a man now. He would be looking for a mate soon. Bumblebee was never a fan of Mikaela, but now that he realized his dislike could have been jealousy. He didn't think he could stand to see someone else with his flame. Selfish reasons aside, he was afraid another human would hurt him as bad as Mikaela did. People weren't exactly user friendly.

They made it back to base some time around four AM. Bumble entered his access codes and earned some odd looks from the humans in the mean time. He drove to the vehicle entrance attached to the medical bay. If Sam proved stable for one more night then this would be the last time he had to sleep here. After tomorrow he could be moved to a private room. Bumblebee checked the room out ahead of time and made sure his friend would enjoy the upgrade.

The Autobot pulled in as far as he could. Now the hard part began. How would he move the boy without waking him? When no answer came to mind Bumble shifted into a much younger version of his holoform. He told himself that he just wanted to take in the situation but he gave up believing that when he saw Sam. Sam was so beautiful for a human. Beautiful and brave. He had done so much for him and the Autobots.

Perhaps he had it all wrong. The consequences didn't matter so long as Sam was happy. The short lifespan, the danger. All those things were unchangeable. Not one of those things would change how he felt about the human. Maybe the thing he needed to worry about now was if he made the human happy. He wanted to. Now he realized he was prepared to do anything to continue doing so. Even make some changes himself.

Bumblebee popped open the back passenger door and raised his right side by pumping his driver side hydraulics. He stationed his hologram self at the open door. When Sam slid out he supplied his other self with a secondary holoform and enough energy to cushion the humans fall. He felt the human ghost through his fingers with something akin to regret and longing. Regret, because he hadn't been born human. Longing, because he loved the boy. He realized that now. The Nokia scuttled off of Sams chest and stared at him questioningly. Bee glared back, still a little irked with his creation. Too bad it had been too small to have any form of conscious.

Operation _Remove Sam_ was a success and the boy now laid across the floor to his side. The boy hadn't even so much as broken his chain of snores when he dropped gently to the ground. Sometimes he was surprised that alarms could wake the boy up. Maybe it was easy to train humans.

Bumblebee back away from Sam and transformed back into his bot form. He picked the human up as gently as possible. Thankful for being in a space that an Autobot could move in freely. He gently eased the light body into the cot and gave him one final look over. The shoes he could do nothing about so he left them and covered Sam with a blanket.

He turned to leave and found Ratchet blocking is way. Bumblebee wouldn't have doubted it if he had caused Sam to miss a couple of appointments. Before he could speak to apologize, however, Ratchet smiled and went into a private section of his office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam awoke to a chorus of bells, whistles, and melodies. It was exactly 7:00am. How did he know what time it was? It was simple really. Sam was physic.

Not! Why would he need ESP when he had such caring friends? Particularly helpful was his new three-inch, beady eyed, metal buddy. A buddy who certainly wasn't afraid to lend him a hand, or three. Friend was beginning to sound a lot like fiend in Sams' mind. Especially when said friend decided to set not one, but six different alarm tones. Perhaps Sam would be sorry to miss a moment of this glorious new day.

Yeah right, Sam thought to himself as he pushed his new gift from Bee off the bed. The Nokia was set to follow his orders now, but apparently it didn't see the need to extend him the courtesy of a good nights rest. "Shut up until I tell you otherwise," Sam demanded. The Nokia climbed unto the bedside table and huffed angrily at him. Unable to make a sound it gave up and transformed back into its alt form.

Sam sent his phone one last glare and rolled unto his side. He attempted to fall asleep again with the deranged mobile at his back. The new position had its downfalls though. His weight rested heavily on his sore arm and the pain gnawed at his remaining drowsiness. Sam sighed and rolled unto his other side. He kept his eyes closed, pointedly ignoring the Nokia. He had just about fallen to sleep when random splotches of red appeared on the back of his eyelids. The pattern was consistent with someone was shinning a light at his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he didn't find someone. He found some **thing**. The Nokia to be precise.

Sam was awake, but still lethargic enough to only contemplate smacking the phone. After a few more moments of its energetic light show he set up in his cot. "You're a gusty piece of work," Sam told the Nokia as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. In way the phone was a lot like Bumblebee. Yellow bellied but brave.

Sam was partially out of the cot when the door to Ratchets office was jerked open. A very angry women stood halfway out the door. He was suddenly thankful that the phone woke him up. Her voice was filled with more poison then any number of alarms. "I don't have to explain anything to you! You can't treat me and Barricade like we are the enemy. We have done nothing wrong! You Autobots just cant stand seeing me and him together because you are all to bigoted to work with what you got. A planet full of human beings!"

The door slammed. Sam knew it was Mikaela before she turned. They regarded each other for a moment. Hate was the only emotion he could read in her and it infuriated him. The Nokia seemed to sense the tense moment and jumped in his pocket. After a moment something in her expression wavered and she broke eye contact. Her two-inch heels raced out the door before he could step away from the cot.

Sam Witwicky wasn't known for giving up. Not anymore. He ran to the double doors before they could close and called for her to stop. When she didn't he chased after her. He was determined not to lose her. She would always be the one that got away, but she wouldn't slip through his fingers this time.

Closing the distance was rough. His body ached from disuse and he cursed the girls ability to run in stilettos. What did she do? Practice on the treadmill? Finally his fingers closed around her left arm. The grip only lasted a moment. The sweat on his palms caused his hands to slip off. She spun around as he spun out of control. Sam hit the floor with a thump.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Sam looked up from the floor and she looked down at him. His cell phone stow away was the first to react. The Nokia scampered out of his pocket and circled around him like a vulture. "Wait," Sam said as he struggled to get up. Mikaela turned to leave and found her way blocked by the small transformer. It hissed at her forebodingly. Daring her to step on him.

Sam got to his feet. "Why didn't you stop? Can't you hear me? Can't you hear anyone but yourself. Why do you insist on treating me like I'm nothing!" The Nokia skittered back to its owners side. It looked like a malicious pet praying mantis.

"You should have just let me go Sam," Mikaela snarled as she looked at him. The look on her face suggested that she was studying a particularly large spider. One that bug spray couldn't handle. Sam prayed that she had threw out the mace he had given her long ago. Along with the rest of his belongings and gifts.

"Do you think I can? You didn't even bother to dump me before eloping with one of the bots that tried to kill me! How am I supposed to feel about anything? How am I supposed to let go of anything?" Sams' tone shifted from angry to pleading.

"Well you know what Sam, I let go. I'm happy now. I don't care what you or the rest of the Autobots think about me or my NEW boyfriend. Like you have the right to judge me for loving a bot."

Sam completely missed her last implication." I'm not judging anyone alright? I bypassed that stage when I took a knife to my arm, okay? I just need to know why? Don't you think you owe me that much at least?"

Mikaela finally showed an emotion other than disgust. She looked stricken. "You did what? That's why you're here?" Sam felt his insecurities flare as she eyed him up and down. When her eyes settled on his plastic shoes and then his bandaged arm, he knew she understood. He wished he had kept his mouth shut. Moisture tickled his lower eye lids. He was afraid to blink, lest he betray himself with tears. "Didn't you get my note Sam? Don't you understand that I'm not the one that's meant for you? Don't you realize that you don't really love me?"

Sam stopped her with one hand. He didn't hear anything after the word note. "You left a note? Where? I never found a note."

Mikaela sighed exasperatedly and crossed her arms. "Sam, I had Barricade drop it in your mailbox. Lets not go through this okay?"

"Mikaela, I never got a note, he lied to you!"

"Don't pretend you never got it," she snarled. "He wouldn't lie to me. He isn't as stupid as you were. Still are actually."

"Your going to trust that asshole Decepticon over me? We've went to school together since kindergarten." Sams face was turning a nasty shade of purple. "You've dated me for a year! I'm not lying to you!"

"Stop it! Do you thinks it was easy for me Sam? Well it wasn't! There were a million reasons why I shouldn't love him, but I do! Cybertronians form bonds. Because of me, he'll only really **live** for a fraction of his lifespan. Do you think that's been easy for me to accept? I don't even know if I look beautiful to him. Or if we are both going to get through this war alive. I can't have children with him. I cant even have regular intercourse." Mikeala would have continued her tirade if it hadn't been for the interruption of a new voice.

"How could you be so heartless?" Kanye West asked Mikaela. He wasn't there, but the Nokia made sure he was heard.

Mikaela stared venomously at the small machine as it resolutely finished its sound clip. She looked back up to Sam. "Not everything is all about you. I have someone to lookout for. I care about Barricade more than I've ever cared about you. If your going to be like this then leave me alone!"

"He's not a person Mikaela."

"And Bumblebee isn't?"

"Bumblebee hasn't been plotting against me sense I was seventeen. Bees' always been great! Barricade manipulated you. There's no way you can deny it now. You always know when I'm lying and I'm not lying about the note. Am I?" Sam let her get a good clear view of his face. She couldn't deny his honesty now.

Mikaelas' pretty face looked downright ugly when it sneered. "I hope that by the time your dumb ass guardian realizes you feel the same way, your halfway rotted and he doesn't even bother." The vain girl straitened her posture. Her heels clanked together like she was the wicked witch.

"And you," she pointed to Sams' phone. The screen of which currently read 'bitch' in bold red lettering. "You should be scraped and sent back to Nokia for a full refund. Go back to Siegfried and Roy you circus freak." Mikaela harrumphed and walked away. She didn't look back.

The Nokia seemed to take her insult as a compliment and puffed its chest proudly. Sam didn't feel quite as sure of himself, but was comforted by the small bot. If the feisty Nokia thought so little of her then perhaps he could as well one day. He made some fresh progress. He was finally able to see that she was nearly completely self absorbed. It wouldn't surprise him that there was no note. It seemed within her character to just leave him without a goodbye if it suited her. She wasn't a complete waste of a person. Personality traits such as kindness and humility just weren't high on her list.

Sam picked up the small bot and placed him on his shoulder. He couldn't help thinking about Bee. The Autobot was the kindest and most humble person he met. Bumblebee seemed to be on his mind all the time lately. The Nokias' resemblance certainly didn't help matters. He was glad the Nokia was becoming his friend. It could dish out paper cuts like nobodies business and he'd rather be friend than foe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ratchet was cruising on the information highway that humans liked to call the internet. For such a comprehensive source of information it was full of a lot of bullshit, thought Ratchet. What was this nonsense. The birds and the Bees? The baby puking stork? What matter of lark did human beings swallow? All he had been hoping for was some clarification on human mating habits. What he got was the beginnings of a processor migraine.

Everything was either explicit imagery or first grade fairy tales. He even knew enough about humanity to recognized that Dr. Phil was full of shit. So what did that leave him with? The psychology of love, mainly. That and a lot of different sexual positions that all looked the same. Humans sure had awkward connection ports. Their lube system sure was lacking, however.

Time moved on and ten o'clock moved in without answers to his questions. Soon it was time to retrieve his human patient and have a talk with him about various matters. Tests, blood work results, the usual. If the usual happened to include a talk about intimate relations between man and woman as well as man and bot, then so be it.

He needed answers and if Mikaela wouldn't provide an account of how exactly she got those burns then he would ask Sam if he knew something. He wouldn't ask Sam about her specifically. He had more finesse and common sense than that. He would just enquire about what he would do sexually with Bee if the situation ever came up. It would definitely be a way to judge how the humans relationship with Bee was progressing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Anyway, got a bit of a sad review turn out last chapter SO REVIEW! You can do so anonymously (and without an account) and I wont reply to you if you don't want me to.

I think these are the only people I couldn't reply on PM too.

**a fan**  
lol aww thanks, I loved your reviews for far. Helps keep me going. Hopefully you like the pet even more this chapter ;)

**Boy and his "Car"**

Lol ouuu brownies –me fav (glomps) send me your email person so I can poke you more often. (kckrzys at the y one) Thanks for all the great reviews man! Or should I say big bro (hugs)

**sayin_**girl

Did I earn my cool suit maste?r (trembles in anticipation and holds her tail between her legs) (thanks for the reviews! Much love for the sayin master –bows)

**Princess Star fire **Lol hey little siss. Howed you like this one? (and wheres the story for me to beta?) (contemplates giving you the hug/ tickle attack if you don't hurry. You wont like that attack. Trust me ^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** See previous chapters for disclaimers.

**Previously: **

He needed answers and if Mikaela wouldn't provide an account of how exactly she got those burns then he would ask Sam if he knew something. He wouldn't ask Sam about her specifically. He had more finesse and common sense than that. He would just enquire about what he would do sexually with Bee if the situation ever came up. It would definitely be a way to judge how the humans relationship with Bee was progressing.

Chapter 8: Its Not Funny!

Sam set down oh a chair placed on the opposite side of Ratchets desk. The desk was just a token really. Something to make the humans he associated with more comfortable. Sitting was rather pointless for the doctor. Apart from the hassle it took for him to find a seat large enough, Ratchet was very much an upright model. At his age fluid always seemed to settle in his junctions whenever he indulged in the act.

Once he got settled Ratchet noticed the boy looked less then well rested. His temple length hair was dishevelled and if his color receptor wasn't mistaken he'd say the humans eyes were a bit on the red side. If the doctor hadn't already tested for drugs, he'd mistake the human for a pot head.

Sam cleared his throat and gave him a very pointed look, rousing him from his private calculations. Ratchet had a nagging feeling that this conversation would not go well. "So Samuel, what is your current status report?" Perhaps he had poised the question wrong. The human seemed confused.

"My status," Sam echoed after him. "Oh, Yeah. I'm doing okay. Shouldn't you be the one telling me that?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Just trying to observe human niceties. Can I interr...," his voice trailed off momentarily. "Interrupt for a moment to offer you some water? I'd like you to be comfortable while I ask you some questions." Ratchet complimented himself on his nice save. He almost asked the human if he could interrogate him. It wasn't a bad word choice for what he intended to do. The problem was that humans seemed to equate interrogation with torture. He didn't understand why.

An odd expression crossed over Sams face, but the human nodded his consent. The water was directly on the desk in front of the human so Ratchet indicated for the boy to help himself. He did and nearly drained the first bottle in one gulp.

"I was updating my records on human mating rituals and I came across a few areas of concern. There is more than a little missing or conflicting data."

Sam held up his hands as if he was protecting himself. "Hold it. You want me to give you a sex talk? Why couldn't you call my mom or something? She's really fantastic with those."

Ratchet avoided Sams' eyes. "I have my reasons. Primarily because your here. There are also other factors. Tell me, what drives a human to mate?"

Sams' eyes bulged. "You just wont leave this alone with you?" Ratchet made sure to make eye contact then. Afraid that if his gaze flinched the human would take his avoidance as a sign of weakness. Much like the soldiers' canines.

Sam sighed and the doctor knew he won. "I don't know. Sex feels nice. Some do it just for that reason but a lot of us do it mainly in relationships. To share how we feel I guess. They call that making love. Didn't you do some tests? Did you find anything?" Ratchet ignored the change of topic.

"Absolutely interesting, so the motivations are much like our Chispee Cita."

"Your what?" The human questioned before popping his medical dog tag into his mouth nervously.

"Our Chispee Cita. Didn't Bee ever explain that to you?" Sam shook his head and continued sucking on his dog tag. The sucking, although repulsive, reminded Ratchet that he would need to collect the tag once Sam was discharged today. He tried to look on the bright side. At least he could run a saliva test on it. It was sure to be coated by then.

Ratchet was anxious for his own answers so he moved on. "Oh well he'll probably show you one day. So what does the stork do, that's a load of bullshit isn't it?

The human gave him a funny look. "Yes, it's a fairy tale because we don't tell children about sex. What do you mean show me?"

The doctor easily sidestepped the question. "Why don't you? It seems like prominent information?

"We just don't. Its not considered appropriate to have sex until you reach a certain age." "Now what were you saying about…" Sam trailed of when Ratchet interrupted him yet again.

"Oh. What is the proper age then, are you ripe for mating? You might want to tell…eh, me. I might want to add that to your medical cart. Your mother didn't include that." The human seemed to be counting his breaths for fun while Ratchet waited for an answer. Ratchet counted ten breaths before the boy said anything. Humans were annoying at times.

"Look give me my results. Explain Chispee Cita and I**. Might**. Give you more information okay?"

Ratchet was taken aback for a moment. The human kept surprising him with his brash confidence. Perhaps Bee had somehow telepathically installed his own disregard for authority in the human. He dimly remembered when the Bumblebee came to him as a sparking with a bent antennae. The young bot had crossed his arms and said, (and this is a general translation) "bugger off, this rough up will make me look like an even bigger hero then Optimus Prime!."

Since then, fearful respect was something Ratchet was used to. Making deals was not typical of him. In addition to annoying, humans were also sometimes foolish. Why run the risk of incensing the being in charge of your heath?

Despite the ultimatum the boy had information Ratchet wanted. He supposed he _could_ be more negotiable. "Your lab tests were clean of all metals. Suspiciously so. Therefore I'm going to be taking more samples for further testing. Chispee Cita has aspects of both a marriage ceremony and sex. Cybertronians typically only take one mate and Chispee Cita is a pleasurable reaffirmation of two parties commitment. It is not as powerful as a binding oath, but due to shortening life spans, we tend to avoid the oaths in favour for the Chispee Cita." Now that he had got the humans' questions out of the way he could move to his own. "So then, you lie to your offspring to prevent them from having sex at a premature age. Is it true that you also reproduce with sex, but often use objects to prevent unwanted pregnancy?"

"Yep."

"You mean affirmative." Sam just stared at him instead of denying or confirming. Ratchet moved on. "Interesting." Perhaps it was time to get more specific. "So the pleasurable feeling is generally derived from the rubbing and connecting of body parts?

"Usually. Some people like different things," Sam replied.

"Like vibrations, electricity, and school girl costumes?"

Sams faced flushed a dark shade of pink. Ratchet would have been more concerned if he hadn't become so well acquainted with human embarrassment. Thanks to Mrs. Witwickys' past stay, he could recognize that emotion a mile off.

After a few moments the flush faded and the human narrowed his eyes. Perhaps The human wasn't as dim as he assumed. "I suppose, but some like things in different intensities too. Heat and electricity are never good in too high of an amount" Sams' voice took on an almost smug quality. "I don't supposed that you are trying to get at something Ratchet. Or some beings for that matter."

Ratchet returned the boys challenging stare. Assuring himself that having bigger optics equated to winning, he briefly contemplated telling the human about Mikaelas' burns. On the plus side it would be easier to access the pertinent information from the boy. On the downside it simply wasn't as much fun. He liked seeing the boy squirm. He liked even more that the boy did squirm.

From the sounds of it the boy and the bot hadn't done much in the way of mating. However, if Bumblebees' late night drop off was any indication the two were unnaturally close. They could have done _something _together that would explain Mikaelas injuries. If they haven't done so yet, then they might still.

Perhaps if he pushed them a little bit closer together he could have the information Mikaela and Barricade refused to provide. He'd have to play his points very carefully. He only had so much time before the human finished draining the remaining 24 ounces of water he had set out.

"I suppose I am," Ratchet admitted to the boy. "Bumblebee was in here not to long ago with some curious questions. He was asking me about physically relation between a bot and humans. Specially about potential complications."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fate is like a cat. It refuses to do anything interesting until it _wants_ to. Fate is also like a dozen cats. It can be bright with grey lining or it can be as black and unlucky as Megatrons' spark.

Cats generally like toying with rats, but they'll make an exception for large bugs. Bumblebee walked down the hall to Sams new accommodations. He passed several of the Autobots personal offices and dwellings. He didn't think about cats ever. Or how they toy with their prisoners without eating them. When he thought about fate, he certainly never made the association.

However, fate has a way of controlling beings. It guides them when they think they are guiding themselves. It was because of fate that Bumblebee passed by at just the right time to overhear a conversation in Primes office. Maybe it was even fate that the door was slightly open and he could see in. Bumblebee could have walked past, but he didn't. It was unlike him to spy in this manner. Perhaps so much so that he should have felt for the claw like strings keeping him there.

The following is what fate wanted him to see.

Mr. Kake was a person known widely only by his last name. If he had friends they would have called him Seth. Mr. Kake didn't mind his last name at all. He preferred being called by it actually, because it spared him any sense of familiarity with people.

The official badge on his breast described him as follows:

Seth D. Kake.

Ethnicity: Caucasian.

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Dark blond

Weight: 185lbs.

There was a picture beside the description. A bad one. In it, his eyes were half closed and his smile was on crooked. Light glinted off of his squeezed eyes in a distinctly Decepticon shade of red. That suited the other person in the room just fine. To Optimus, the line between Decepticon and government official was thinning.

"So Mr. Prime, As you are aware the American public and its governing officials have certain concerns." The presidents liaison had a colorless voice. Human ears and Autobot receptors alike failed to detect any hint of personality. Optimus waited patiently for the mans point. "At this time we are requesting a full record of your operations."

Prime saw his cue and took it. "We have provided you with that information already."

"What you have given us," Mr. Kake drawled. "Is in incomplete roster of your plans to investigate the Decepticon threat. A threat that has once again given the _appearance of disappearance_." The implication could be read clearly. The Autobots ability to remain on Earth was hanging by the thread of their cooperation.

"What other information is your government requesting?" The Autobot leader sounded concerned. Bumblebee hoped it would have nothing to do with new arms technology. They had denied the American government such new technologies time and time again.

"While we appreciated your groups commitment to defending against Decepticons, we are requesting more information. At this point in time the American public will feel much safer if we can keep tabs on all of your agents at all times. For instance we want to know each Autobots location, assignment and estimated return date while they are completing assignments."

"That would jeopardize the entire group," Optimus objected. "Last time you had access to such vital information a satellite Decepticon obtained it and very nearly destroyed the entire Earth!"

"Mr. Prime. We are very well aware of your near death experience and while the information leak was not one of our prouder accomplishments you can rest assured it will not happen again. New firewalls are in place thanks to your past cooperation. We also now have visual confirmation that the Decepticon known as Sound Wave is no where near our orbit. You have my personal promise that the United States government will keep your secrets."

"Seth," Optimus addressed the official personally. "I understand that our race is very intimidating because of its size and weaponry, but we are still quite vulnerable to Decepticon attack. Please understand that I am only a figurehead for the group and in no way can I convince the Autobots that this is a good idea. Lives are at stake."

The government official gave a vague approximation of a smile and pressed on. "With all do respect, **Mr. Prime**. All we are asking for is additional information. May I make a suggestion in the interest of being cautious?" Mr. Kake didn't wait for a reply. "Even if valuable information was leaked, we have it on good authority that the current number of Decepticons is small. In order to prevent harm from coming to the Autobots why don't you simply send your members on missions in large groups?" Even through the crack in the door, Bumblebee could see that Optimus was not happy with the suggestion.

"Either way Mr. Prime, that is not the only topic scheduled to be discussed. We also have the matter of your public relations to dissect." Mr. Kake settled his briefcase on a desk that Optimus kept as a courtesy. The multiple locks released with a hiss. From inside the briefcases the official retrieved several papers that he positioned across the desktop.

Bumblebee gasped, nearly revealing himself. On the desk were pictures of Samuel James Witwicky.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam was struggling to catch up with reality. Bumblebee had a sex talk with Ratchet? A memory of the previous night stepped in to clear his confusion. He remembered accidentally molested Bee in his urge to be closer to the bot. He had told Bee that if he couldn't hug him then he wanted something more. Something to replace the physical void he felt.

That had been just last night. Bee coming to Ratchet concerning intimate relations couldn't have been a coincidence. This new revelation calmed Sam considerably. It was only his dirty mind that led him to believe that they were still talking strictly sex. Sam rationalized that the conversation was more geared to things like innocent interfacing and cuddling ."Look Ratchet, I just wanted to know how bot and a human could be together. I mean, interact in a…desirable way. Without being awkward."

Ratchet was silent for a moment. Sam was starting to think he had said something wrong when the Cybertronian spoke up. "Well, I have a couple of ideas of how that would work. Honestly I had hoped you knew something I didn't. It is possible You could share energy with each other."

"Huh?" Sam blinked and imagined himself pressing into Bumblebees spark. "You mean like a human battery?" Sam started draining the second water bottle.

"Something like that. Humans don't find low levels of heat, vibrations and electricity completely disagreeable. I suppose a Cybertronian could run a small amount of their energy through a human being in such a way that it returns to themselves…desirably. That would be the most logical method. You would think of it more like a human conduit or cable. " For once Ratchet answered him and waited quietly. Sam appreciated the opportunity to talk without being cut off.

"And that would be acceptable to Bumblebee? It wouldn't be to…much?" Sam found it incredibly awkward to ask these questions. Even if Ratchet was a doctor, his questions were still downright embarrassing. Also, it was sometimes hard to judge if an Autobot was following your slang and implications. Sam let that worry go untreated. No way in hell was he going to clarify himself at any rate.

Ratchet seemed to process his question for a minute. "No, its similar to something a bot would do. Having never experienced something like that I can not completely predict the outcome. However, it seems safe enough for both parties given the opposing compositions. As for Bumblebee himself, you would have to talk to him about it. Obviously since you would need his cooperation."

Sam couldn't have missed the patronizing tone in Ratchets last comment, even if it **hadn't** bit him in the ass. He had a clever retort. He just couldn't think of it right now. All he could think of was how much mater he had drank. He could feel his bladder burn a hole through his stomach.

After a while Ratchet cleared his throat. "Now that we've both received some answers. I believe you should need to relieve yourself right about now." The large Autobot motioned to a high shelf behind Sams' chair.

When Sam stood he could just make out, two plastic containers. Right now all of Sams attention snapped to the biggest one. It was marked on the side by the milla litter. He remembered that cup. In middle school it had been the only thing standing between him and becoming a star athlete. The cup won.

Sam had been duped. By now he knew that Ratchet was never a very polite host and he should have expected this much when he had been offered refreshments. Ratchet never kidded around when it came to his tests. Sam popped his dog tag back in him mouth and eyed the display dubiously. Who knew what other horrible thing could be on that shelf.

"I expect that you are capable of filling that cup quite efficiently. However, I have left some magazines and manuals next to the other to help you along. What are you waiting for? The shelves not going to invite you?" The doctors tone bordered on biting amusement. "Also drop on the medical dog tag. After today you will get your own room."

Sam moved to pick up the aforementioned objects, trying not to think about the embarrassment of pissing into a little cup. He tried and failed. Perhaps Sam was too dainty but he never understood the male inclination to pee in plastic bottles during long road trips. He understood even less the biology behind why people would want to study the yellow excrement. Perhaps they thrived on other peoples embarrassment.

Sam was so distracted by the large cup that he didn't pay much attention to the other two objects he collected. Sam deposited one of his dog tags on the shelf and drug his feet all the way into the rest room. He filled and capped the cup as directed. The water he had been tricked into drinking had over-done its job and spilled a little bit over the edge. He placed it on the bathroom shelf as quickly as possible to avoid touching it with his hands. After wrapping several paper towels around it he moved to inspect the other things he had carried in.

The magazine he had been given was pretty standard for a car lovers publication. On the inside he found a centerfold of the yellow Camero Bee transformed into. He tore it out so he could keep it.

The other two items were a lot less self explanatory. He picked up the Manuel next to the cylindrical vessel first and flipped open the first two pages. It seemed to be a book on Cybertronian biology. It would be an interesting book for Sam to upload, but something about it bothered him. Why would Ratchet give that to him right now? He had possessed his powers of data absorption for over a month now.

Reluctantly Sams eyes traveled back to the last item. It was a stainless steal cylinder with a diameter two to three fingers wide. When he picked it up it was light and cool to his touch. On one side a few words were inscribed.

They read:

Recaudador de esperma.

_Huh, that's funny_ Sam thought. He didn't think Ratchet would accidentally leave him directions in Spanish. He turned the vessel in his hands to see if there was anything else on it. There was.

Inscribed on the other side were three words. All English. All perfectly readable. Together they said:

Sperm Sample Collector.

Under that was a subscript that read: "Do to possible mess, please handle with gloves."

_Oh My God_, Sam thought. He looked back at the centerfold he had ripped out and nearly died. _OH. MY. GOD._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: **2 important things!**

1)Okay college and work are piling up, so chapters are going to take slightly more than a week. However, I'm still going to try my best to get good chaps out asap.

**Most important)**There is one or two more chapters before things really heat up so if you don't remember the plotline please reread! Also next chapter or the one after will have **LOTS OF SMUT. **Due to graphic content I can't post it here after a certain point. You'll still know what happens of course, but you wont get the good details unless you email me! My email is on my user page. I basically will need you to state that you are of age to read adult content and I will send it to you. If you have questions let me know in a review.

Out of curiosity are there any readers that can point to their hand to show where they are from? Just curious if there are other Michiganders out there.

**Inufreak:** Thanks, I'll try! I'm slowing down a bit because of college but hopefully im not starving you guys!

**sayin_girl** :Omg I am so sorry mistress, I meant only to berate the weak humans who read. Do you think instead of another boot I can get some undies? Not that I'm not grateful for the boot mistress (kissed the boot lovingly and polishes it with her spit) See? I love the boot! (and really thanks for the awesome reviews so far, love them)

**robins princess starfire**: lol awww thanks for, well, pretty much all the great reviews little sis! Hope you got a nice giggle fest and that keyboard straitens out!

**Boy and his "Car"**

Hey where's that email?! Lol no worries. Thanks for still taking the time to review. Hopefully you got some nice sleep.

**a fan" **lol I really hope ppl still like ratchet after this chapter. And thanks for keeping the reviews coming! And awww I hope the conversation lived up to the anticipation. I dunno…I'm nervous. Anyway I loved your reviews! I'm looking forward to the next one! (hugs you)

**dragoncraft.**

Lol so many ppl looking foreward to the convo! And I'm really nervous about it. Hopefully I didn't butcher it. Anyway. Thanks for the review and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

okay this is being reposted because the first time I did it it made one gigantic block of text and the second time it took out my gd quotation marks. **Also if you didn't review **you might want too. I am a review whore and the 2 reviews I got last time didn't really motivate me to whip up a new story. As a side note-AUTHORS what word format does FF dot net like exactly?

…...

The base halls were, as always, moderately busy. Military people walked briskly through their paid time in the white stucco halls. There were papers to sign and plans to see through. Men in uniform and men in suits tended to blend in together. They were all rolled sleeves and pressed ties. Only one person stood out in the sea of uniforms.

The male form in question gave the same impression of speed as a parked Ferrari. He looked like he would be completed nicely by a pair of racing stripes but in all actuality he was only moving a little bit faster then most. His stride was crooked and suggestion exhaustion. The hospital foot apparel he wore reinforced the idea that he was probably very tired, as sick people often are.

He wore a pair of camouflage pants that looked like they had been borrowed. The waistband was much to large and had to be cinched tightly with a belt. The length could have used a couple of inches, which was surprising since the figure was a dubious 5'8. The long-sleeved shirt that he wore was a dark emerald green and it fit him too well. Most of the women who saw it stared appreciatively. The young sculpted muscles even attracted a few glances from the men. A muscle bound soldier in a base was common place here and verged on boring. However, this young man was just starting to form all the right hard angles and that made him exceptional eye candy for those who craved something different.

One closer inspection most could name the young man. His brown curls looked like they hadn't been cut for a year, but the face underneath still looked the same. Still looked like the face that had reached 10 million views in the underground transformers videos. Yes, the face belonged to the boy hero, Sam Witwicky. The only question would be rather boy was still the right word.

Sams' face was red and hot underneath the stubble of his cheek. Clutched in his hand was a folded magazine page sandwiched between the heavy lips of a book covered in runes. His legs couldn't carry him quickly enough as he sped down the hall. Nothing could get him away from Ratchet fast or far enough.

He would have rather had done a million other things then what he had just done. He'd rather get teeth pulled, shot at, shot with needles, and quite possibly shot up with heroine. The heroine, he reflected, might even have been a beneficial preparation for today's events. Not that he was advocating drugs mind you. He just could see how being blasted out of his mind might have been useful today.

When he read the label on the sperm vessel he was sure he would be traumatized for life. Damn Ratchet. Damn his sadomasochistic tests. He almost didn't know what possessed him to oblige the twisted Medbot. Perhaps he could still blame it on hormones.

At any rate he wasn't ready to admit to anybody where his thoughts had been when he found release. Particularly the who or what they had been on. He couldn't hide anything from himself though. He had felt how engorged he was when he did the deed. He couldn't deny that finding himself attracted to a mechanical being unsettled him. As long as it was Bumblebee though, he was sure everything would be fine. They had an unspoken agreement with each other. One would protect the other. Always. From enemies. From themselves. He thought about adding Ratchet to that list of things he needed protection from.

Sam clutched the thick encyclopedia harder. His free hand traced the hibernating Nokia in his pocket. Both felt vaguely comforting in his hands. They were hard won trophies that would help him understand the Autobots better. One in particular was firmly in his mind.

As Sam rounded the corner he ran face first into a wall. He stumbled backwards and dropped everything. Pain shot up is nose and flared red hot in his sore arm. With his good arm he felt the bridge of his nose to see if it had broken. It hadn't. His elbow had been acting up lately so he paid it no attention to it. He was sure it was just caused by the metal pins that where inserted after the last battle to hold his elbow joint in place.

Only as he began to catch his breath did it occur to him that he had just turned down the southern corridor. And corridors weren't corridors if they were walled in. Not the last time he checked…Also people were walking around him. They couldn't if their was a wall. Suddenly he felt a gaze burning across his skin.

Sam lifted his head slowly. Standing above him was a gray suit. Sam blinked slowly as his brain kicked back into gear. He scooted back to give himself enough room to rise to his feet. His body groaned in pain but he ignored it. He had much worse then this plenty of times.

When Sam rose he found the grey suit attached to a similarly colorless face. A stretched expanse of skin wrapped tightly around a face that was plagued by two grey eyes. The man was expressionless, too quiet and too close for Sams' comfort so he took another step back. "Sorry," Sam begun before he caught sight of the Mans name badge. "I'll make sure I look next time Seth." When the man still didn't respond in any way Sam asked him if he was alright. Leave it to him to run head first into the bases only village lunatic.

The question seemed to shake Mr. Kake out of his stupor. "Would you happen to be Samuel James Witwicky?" The mans voice sounded exactly like he looked. Grey. With the complete absence of color.

"Yes…how do you know me?" Sam quickly tried to remember if he had seen the man before. He couldn't place the face and the voice rang no bells.

The stranger smiled then. His smile stopped before it reached his eyes and Sam pinned him for a government official of the fourth kind before he even heard the mans response. "I'm one of the new presidential liaisons." Seth extended his hand in introduction and Sam and squeezed it with extra vigor. Sam could feel the strength underlying the beefy hand and was beginning to see how he could have mistaken the man for a wall. As all governmental officials did, Mr. Kake eventually went on. "I am in charge of public relations and I'm actually here on some business. Specifically I'm trying to patch things up between the Autobots and the American public. I was actually wondering if you could help me with that Samuel."

Sams eyes went wide. Perhaps he had the man all wrong. "Sure, I'd do anything to help the Autobots. There a great bunch of guys. I mean, a great bunch of alien robot… things. Whatever they are, they're great and -" Before Sam could stumbling over his choice of words the grey suit interjected.

"That's excellent," the official laid his hand on Sams' shoulder as he talked. Despite the officials favorable job description Sam couldn't help feeling a bit creeped out when he saw the official look over his shoulder. "Would you like some water? Perhaps we should go to my office were we can discuss things more comfortably."

Sam blanched at the offer. The last time he was offered refreshments he ended up trying to jerk it into a stainless steel container. Mr. Kake took his hesitation for an affirmative reply and started leading him down the hall. They were about to turn a corner when Sam heard his name.

Mr. Kake seemed intent to ignore it but Sam thought he recognized the voice and looked back.

…...  
Bumblebee felt as if his circuits were twisting in on themselves. For a split second everything seemed to distort in waves before reconfiguring with agonizing clarity.

Strewn across the table were pictures of his charge. They showed Sam laughing, eating, fighting and even ruining his fathers path. The boy wasn't the only theme tying the small gallery together. Each scene was completed by an Autobot cameo. Bee felt his spark clench in shamed when he saw his own standard form in the background of one photo. The snap shot was clear despite the hour of night it was taken. Evidence of a high powered media camera. He remembered that night. Bee had gotten particularly dirty and Sam had agreed to help him wash the hard to reach sections under his armor. He couldn't stop his wires from buzzing for weeks afterwards. But it wasn't worth this. It wasn't worth jeopardizing everything. Jeopardizing Sam.

The man in the room cleared his throat nasally. Bumblebee switched to data mode and ran a complete analysis on the grey little human. He zeroed in on the name badge and ran it through all known data bases. Before the man could speak again Bumblebee knew everything. Or you could say he knew nothing.

Seth A. Kake didn't exist. Didn't have a birth record, social security number. Didn't even have vaccinations. He was a complete and utter unknown. An unlisted. He screamed high ranking government official and Bumblebee did not like Sam and his chances. His spark sank a little lower when he heard the suits dull flattened voice.

"This boy has become very popular with the press as you can see. So much so that," Mr. Kake paused under the pretense of breaking the issue gently. Bumblebees processors raced, contemplating a hundred different scenarios before the human could finish its sentence. "There is a great deal of public concern over his saftey." The official meticulously aligned each photograph as he continued. Bumblebee saw Prime stand straighter. He believed he knew what Prime was thinking. Their mechanical minds had calculated ahead a few moves on the officials part and they didn't like what they saw one bit. Bumblebee finally understand why most people thought all lawyers where bad guys.

"We are not an unreasonable government Mr. Prime. Surely, If you do not deign to give us more up to snuff data on yourselves while your on our soil you can do us a small favor to improve our relations with the public. After all Mr. Prime. With reelection so close we are a bit more concerned with appearances."

The room was silent for a moment. The plates of metal pulled tightly over Primes face before soothing out. Bee could see the distain and repulsion written loudly over his leaders face. Bumblebees' probability calculations, despite being lesser then Optimus', had narrowed down the possible outcomes. The Americans wanted information or they wanted Sam. They either wanted Sam to become their knew poster boy or they wanted him to disappear. Bee tried to resist from analyzing the possibility outcomes further, but he couldn't. Sam would hate being a poster boy and as much as he wanted to he couldn't take the boy away from this place. Not when the boy needed Ratchet. That left complying to the governments information request and Bee feared that Prime would do the right thing for the first time in his life. Personal attachments aside, it was much more logical to offer up one human to its own government when it meant that you could protect your whole clan on foreign territory. Still, being a poster boy was probably the better option considering-

Kakes' voice severed his thoughts. "As it is we are receiving a lot of disproval for letting this child get mixed up with such a feudal species".

-Considering that the other option left Sam unprotected and deprived of medical attention Bumblebee concluded stubbornly to himself.

"Samuel Witwicky is now 21 and without his help none of you humans would be here today," Prime started but his defense was cut off prematurely.

"Yes, yes we are aware. We are very grateful for our continued existence, but honestly if it wasn't for your presence here something tells me we wouldn't be facing the same perils."

Prime held his vocals at that. Bumblebee couldn't blame him. Humans could hardly be dealt with when they were willing to be irrational to achieve their means.

"As I was stating previously," The official began to collect the images. "The public is concerned about Sams close proximity with your species. He has come close to death several times and they have began to the view the boy as humanities hero. It will weaken our image if society continues to see him in danger. Associating with aliens 1000 times his body weight is not an ideal situation for Samuel."

Bumblebee had to clamp his processor to prevent a vocalization of his outrage. A large part of him didn't care anymore if he was revealed ease dropping. It was true that the boy had come to harm through their association with him. But. But aside from sending the spark towards earth in the first place the Autobots had done more to protect Sam then his parents and government combined. If it wasn't for him personally, Barricade would have killed Sam long ago.

His own thoughts were not comforting and Bumblebee felt a new hatred unfurl in his spark. He was tense all around. The soft linoleum underneath him bent inwards before snapping into cookie cutter approximations of his foot. If Bee was being honest with himself he knew what really vexed him in the situation. He was in everyone of those photos with Sam and Sam looked happy in every. Single. One. Sure there was occasionally another Autobot thrown in the mix, but how could anyone speculate that he would let Sam come to harm?

Bee suddenly felt like he had been hollowed. Some dark place in his processor suggested an explanation and he hated it. There was one very valid reason some feared he could let Sam die.

Because he had before. Almost.

Yes Sam hadn't died, but he had been hurt. Had been nearly blown up. Nearly dissected by Scalpel. Nearly labeled as another teenage suicide. If he had failed as a guardian in these things then why wouldn't Sams kinsmen think he might just accidentally step on him one day?

Bumblebee vowed something to himself then. He would do whatever it took to protect Sam this time. A sick feeling coiled around him as he realized how much he meant it. He'd even be willing to sacrifice his ties with the Autobots to do so.

The silence stretched a bit before Prime broke it. "What exactly are you purposing? The boy needs to stay here were our medical officer can keep an eye on him."

Mr. Kake pursed his lips before speaking. "The government understands that the boy may have some information carried in his unconscious that you may be concerned with. We will of course agree to release you any information we may gain from him and I'm sure we can provide better health care for him. Its not as if Ratchet can do any better then our medical team. I hardly see what qualifies him to treat a human being in the first place."

" I see that I have much to think about," Optimus said and turned away from the door. Bumblebee booked it down the hall before he heard anymore. He didn't want to be seen eavesdropping and he had heard enough to confirm which of his fears had been valid. It sounded like they wanted the boy. They also wanted him soon and they were willing to blackmail Optimus to get him.

-  
Before Sam could turn to see who called his name Seth had steered them into a narrow hallway off of the main corridor. Seth eyed a couple of offices off to the side and then circled back to one on the far left. That's strange, Sam thought. Didn't he know which office was his by now? And why did he appear to be staring through the doors when the office numbers were on a little metal plate to the left?

Mr. Kake reached for a handle, grasped, and turned it open.

The inside of the office was well lit and well settled. It looked normal besides the obvious oddity. It wasn't empty.

Across the base in one of the shared human/Autobot quarters Mikaela was wearily eying her roomate. Only he wasn't just her rommie, he was her bonded. Or he would be if they were capable of biolicially completing the process.

It turned out that their whole relationship was centered around the search for that one magical adaptor cord that would make everything all right.

Barricade was a one of a kind bot, Mikaela thought. He was a much feared opponent, but over time she had come to appreciate just how much of the fear was based on his skill. He looked barely bigger then Bumblebee and in all actuality he was only half of the yellow bots weight. She had first noticed how much more quietly he walked then Bumblebee and asked about it after a couple of days. Surprisingly he answered. It turned out that he was mostly hallow. Which had baffled her until she had seen it for herself.

He kept things from her, she knew that much. That was rare for partners in his culture but she assumed it was because he viewed her as so fragile. She felt infinitely guilty at times because she knew it was true.

So she let a lot of things slide. She knew he needed her just like she knew that she couldn't live without him. Not really. She only hoped once she had passed, Barricade could find a way to move on. She knew he had a chance since they couldn't physically complete the bond and she clung to that hope desperately. She knew deep down inside she was being selfish allowing him to love her, but she couldn't find it in herself to drive him away.

Currently Barricade was hacking into the governments computer mainframe. All the technical aspects of that were at once above her and below him, but she didn't think he would do it unless he was up to something. She knew he was paranoid about the Autobots response to them, both separately and as a item. She had assured him many times that they had big hearts and a small stomach for violence but he was still so uneasy around them. The last run in with Bumblebee and Sam had done nothing to calm his nerves. Sam was still a sore spot for barricade in general. Cybertronians didn't generally understand the concept of dating. You were either mated or unmated, there wasn't much in the shades of grey.

She had tried to explain to him once that Sam and her were not what her culture would call serious. She had even told him that Sam had only been into her because of her physical status and that she was most likely second in his affections to Bumblebee since day one. Barricade had snorted at this and remarked that the Decepticons had often made fun of the duo in such a manner. When she asked him to explain why they said such a thing he told her that he never took it seriously. Before he had meet her he didn't think something could honestly happen between a human and a Cybertronian. They stopped talking for a while after that. Unless you counted her incoherent babbling when his probes contacted her engorged flesh.

As she watched him finish sorting through files and open up a chat link she wondered about their next move. They were walking a thin rope between the Autobots and the Decepticons and she prayed to god that whatever happened they would be okay. She hoped to the Allspark that they were on the right side. The winning side. She knew the Autobots wouldn't be happy if they knew who barricade was communicating with. Her life didn't seem like it was about her own happiness anymore. It was about his. She owed no other true alliances. In that way they were able to bond "normally".

When Starscream answered Barricades hail Mikaela steeled herself. They had an "Oath" to uphold.

"Mr. Brumble," as declared by the name plate on his desk, was an unusual man. He was bright despite the aged appearance and he contrasted heavily against Mr. Kakes' dull, colorless matter. They looked comical standing a few feet from one another. Sam found himself reminded of characters out of the last Harry potter movie he had seen with Mikaela.

Mr. Brumble wore a black suit that was so classy it must have been outraged by the uppity yellow dress shirt underneath. The black yellow pinstripe tie failed to pacify the quarrel and just made the whole get up more awkward. If the man was so poorly dressed at his wizened aged, Sam would hate to have seen him in his prom years. The man couldn't look more unusual dressed as a green alien for Halloween.

The strangest thing about Mr. Brumble was that Sam got the feeling that he wasn't so strange. He seemed familiar somehow. Sam shrugged the off the sense of déjà vu. There was no way he wouldn't have noticed the man in the bumblebee suit if he had seen him on base before. Something niggled at the corners of Sams mind and then it clicked. Bumblebee suit? Sam stood up a little straighter and took a better look at the man. Next to him Mr. Kake recovered from his initial shock.

"This office should have been Empty," Kake ground out. His tone and manner startled Sam. Gone was the shit eating grin and demeanor. Sam looked from one man to the other a bit unnerved as he wondered just what in the hell was going on. His anxiety was bad enough between the pounding head and twinge in his arm. He didn't feel up to mediating any arguments in the near future.

It looked like he didn't need to though, the man cut off Mr. Kake before he could say anything. "That's quite alright, it is quite easy to get yourself turned around here." The man stepped away from the desk and came to stand in from of them. He made no effort to shake hands and kept his own firmly embedded in his tuxedo pocket. "Actually, its really quite amazing, you saved me the hassle of finding you."

Grey eyes narrowed and the tight face looked uglier. "What do you mean, I do not recall any business with you." Sam caught the sidelong glance Kake shot at him and the uncomfortable feeling he had around the man intensified.

Seth seemed to notice Sams' uneasiness and continued. "I am the new department head of Autobot relations and I don't believe we where scheduled to meet."

…...

robin princess starfire-I missed you hun, I hope your summer vaction is going good! I think you kiddies are out right about now XD

baka chan, your review made me very happy XD. yes my grammar does need help but so far I don't really even have a beta, and im no good at catching my own errors, hope you like this chapter and I hear from you again!

the sweetest words-omg if you really sent me a cookie I would die XD Awesome review ^_^

bumblebee2009 omg thanks for how awesome you've been about reviewing, love you (hugs)

wheel jack -awwww can I kiss you?

sister of the wolves -yes mam-im glad you like so far ^_^

chro yes it is one delicious image lol XD thanks for the review!

bumbleismyhero well you're my hero (hugs)

miko-course not, no leaving you out in the rain either-sorry for the long wait!

bro-ya you know I love you now huh? XD

sayin_girl (looks around and attempts to run for it before you can punsih me for the long wait) see I made it twice as long master? forgive me ;_;

a fan-thanks very muchly. and oh what I could do with a pile full of metal (giggles)


End file.
